TwentyEight Days
by Naouma Koi
Summary: A transgenderFTM Masaomi Kida just wants his surgery so that he can feel like what he really is.  Izaya can make that possible... for a price.
1. Begin:HoW iT hApPeNeD

It's weird, when you think about it, how one thing can blend so seamlessly into the next. When you look at your life and see that it's different than it was a week ago, you can see the little things that you did to make it the way it is now, a week later. But that's not as easy to do when you're looking at mere hours, or even minutes. The more I think about it, the more my head aches.

"Mom, I'm leaving now!" I shout behind me, heading out the door. I don't even wait for a reply because, if I did, my mother would simply tell me to haul my sorry ass back up the stairs to change into something a proper lady would wear. 'Something a proper lady would wear' was not something I could ever see myself in.

I hate women's clothing. It's too tight around the chest and hips and constricts my ability to breathe and move. Yes, women's clothing is a death-trap in and of itself.

Slowly I come up the road, wondering what my best friend is up to. Mikado is waiting for me at the corner, I see now, and I wonder why he's there so early. "Yo! What's up?" I shout ahead, catching his attention. The brunette looks back at me and I see a smile flit across his face that seems a little too wide to simply be friendly.

"Hey Masaomi." He says, walking quickly over to join me.

"What're you doing up here so early? I don't usually meet you for school for a few hours." Smiling as he catches up with me, I cock my head sideways slightly, indicating my curiosity.

"I just… wanted to talk to you is all…" The blush on Mikado's face told me otherwise and I grinned, deeply amused.

"Talk? Are you sure about that?" My smile grows wider as I watch the blush deepen on my friend's face.

"Y-Yes…"

"Alright." I made my smile fall as I spoke that one simple word, watching with pure amusement as Mikado's eyes widened.

"Well… Actually…" My smile returned, full-force, and I pushed Mikado against the next available wall, kissing him deeply. He kissed me back and a small groan escaped the slight teen. I held him against the wall and continued what I'd started, kissing along his jawbone. "M-Masaomi…" he gasped, twitching slightly as he felt me lightly groping at the bulge in his jeans.

"Mikado-kun…" I spoke softly, emphasizing each syllable of his name. I loved these moments between us, even if I didn't like to admit certain things about myself.

"Haaahh…" The brunette boy melted beneath my fingers, which had made their way stealthily into his pants to stroke at his already-hardened length. I grinned, holding the smaller teenager's arms above his head as I worked.

I kissed my way along his jaw, making my way down to his collarbone, where I sucked a small round hickey into his skin right next to the fading one I had left the previous week. Marking my territory was something I had only started to do recently, and Mikado was my favourite piece of property. I prided my ability to keep him happy the way I did.

Our meetings like this could get very intimate, but we never had sex. As much as I liked Mikado, I wouldn't let him see me without my clothes. There were some things that I just didn't want people to know, my best friend or not.

The brunette boy groaned and gasped beneath me, making it harder to resist my own need. I had done this many times, however, so Mikado's desires came first and I dropped his arms, kneeling in front of him to tug his jeans down slightly, exposing his swollen cock.

Slowly, I licked my way up the shaft, stopping at the tip where I allowed my tongue to dip into the slit slightly, eliciting a hungry moan from my friend. "Ahhnn… Ma...saomi…" That voice released a shiver up my spine and I continued, pulling his erection into my mouth and sucking lightly.

I felt Mikado spasm lightly not long after that and braced myself as he came into my mouth. Groaning softly around him, I swallowed it all, pulling away from him after. Grinning, I watched him shake, knees wobbling and bouncing together after his orgasm. "You're so cute, Mikado Ryugamine." I said, pulling his pants back up to cover him and fastening the button again.

"You're… God, Masaomi… Where did you _learn _that!"

I frowned. Where I had learned how to give an excellent blowjob was not something I liked to think about often. "Just picked it up from girls, Mikado." I said, grinning again. In reality, I hadn't had a steady girlfriend since coming to Ikebukuro. Without putting out, how could I even hope to?

"Oh…" Mikado blushed. He was so easy to embarrass sometimes.

"So, what are we doing now? We still have a lot of time before school." I frowned slightly. I had been intending to go relieve my debt to that damned Orihara, but Mikado had messed that plan up by showing up early.

"Oh… I don't know… Should we just head to the school anyway?"

"And spend two hours at the gates? I don't think so, Mikado."

"Okay…"

"Look, I actually have something I need to do this morning, so I'll see you in class, okay?"

"Y-Yeah… Alright Masaomi."

I smiled and waved goodbye to my friend, turning back toward the street we had passed before Mikado's problem came about. I took a left turn there and headed along a few more obscure streets leading farther into the city. Eventually I came upon the right building, stepping inside quickly. The receptionist wasn't in, so I went around the desk and pressed the button, opening the elevator beside the desk. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button, watching the doors close before me, making me only slightly nervous that day.

It would have been better if I had never even entered that building.

When the elevator reached the top floor and opened, I found myself in front of a door marked "Orihara, Izaya", which I opened quietly, placing my shoes and school bag on the tiled floor just inside the door. I stepped lightly onto the plush carpet and made my way into the living room, walking the familiar halls with ease.

Izaya was seated on the couch reading a book when I entered the room and, for just a moment, I wondered if he would be upset with me for intruding on his morning ritual again. Then I shook my head slightly and forced myself to take the few remaining steps, bringing me close to the back of the red couch.

"Orihara-san?" I asked, always cautious. Though I knew it was necessary, I didn't want to be there.

If I had been hoping that he had fallen asleep reading, I was greatly disappointed when, only seconds after I had spoken, the twenty-three-year-old information broker turned to face me, placing a bookmark in the book he had been reading. "Masa-chan." He spoke sweetly, with an infuriatingly girly inflection to my name. The honorific '-chan' pissed me off more than anything, and this man knew it better than anyone else.

"Don't call me that, Orihara-san. I've told you that before, right?" I spoke with just a hint of annoyance in my voice and watched the informant grin slyly. I hated that grin.

"You have, Masa-chan, but I don't feel any particular reason not to."

"I am _not_ a girl, Izaya."

"Mentally, maybe not. Physically, however, you are entirely female, Kida."

I had nothing to say to that statement, so I just sat down next to the older man. "Why am I here?"

"First, tell me why you're late."

Gritting my teeth, I resisted the urge to punch him. I knew all too well that violence wouldn't work against him, so I wasn't even going to try. "Mikado." I said, knowing that Izaya would understand what I meant.

"Have you told your friend what you are yet?"

"No. I don't plan on it either, Izaya. The deal was, I do whatever you want here today and you pay for my surgery, right?"

"Oh, no Masa-chan. One time will not be enough to pay for all of that." Izaya grinned and I glared at him.

"But you told me—"

"Regardless of what I told you before, I have now reviewed the bills and determined that more work from you will be necessary. I would say… Twenty-eight days."

"Do I get the surgery first?"

"You get the surgery next Monday, but you _will_ be here for Twenty-eight days, starting today."

Izaya grinned broadly and I felt my heart sink. Twenty-eight days with Izaya Orihara… What could be worse?


	2. Day One:PaYmEnT pLaN

I sighed, resolving myself to the fact that I was stuck with this, no matter what I did. That surgery was the only way I would ever be happy with myself as a person, so I was determined to get it. "Izaya Orihara, let me make one thing clear right now." I spoke with a distinct air of command, making sure that he understood every word I was saying.

"Yes, Masa-chan?" he replied with that grin that made me want to hit him every time.

"I understand that I am here for your… amusement…" The informant's grin widened, and I stared at him, the annoyance evident on my face at having to say the words I knew only too well this man would laugh at.

"No sex, Izaya." I spoke with bitterness.

It wasn't that I didn't want it. On the contrary, I was a very horny individual with needs just like any other teenager. The difference between myself and other teenagers, however, is the fact that I am entirely uncomfortable with my body. It's the only reason I'm here in the first place.

"I never even thought it, Masa-chan." came the quick response, and I couldn't help it when my face fell. He already had things planned for me, and that was a very scary thought. It also meant that he had been intending to keep me for longer than a single day from the very beginning.

"Ass-hole." I grumbled, standing up to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have school, duh."

"Nope. You have twenty-eight days off." I looked at him, sitting there with that damn grin splashed across his face, wanting more than ever to knock it off of him.

"What?"

"You heard me, Masa-chan. Twenty-eight days."

"I... I have to go home sometime. I can't just stay here the whole time!"

"Your mother has already told me that it would be fine for you to stay here for that long."

Shit. My last exit, stolen from me. I sighed and sat back down. "I get my surgery next Monday, right?"

"Yeah."

"You know I won't be able to do anything for a while after, right?"

"Taken care of."

"Fuck you."

"In due time, Masa-chan. In due time."

Glaring at him didn't seem like it was quite enough, so I spat at him instead, hitting him right in between the eyes. He stared at me for a moment, seeming to be at a loss for words, before taking the sleeve of his jacket and wiping it off, frowning. "That's not very lady-like, Masa-chan."

"Like I care!" I readied myself for another attack and was just about to launch it when he said the next thing.

"You do, though. You only did it because it wasn't lady-like, didn't you?" He spoke softly, seeming like he was actually trying to be civil with me, which I knew was a lie. Izaya Orihara knew a lot of things, but how to be civil was not one of them.

"Y-Yeah... If I had to put a reason to it that would definitely be it." I said, watching the brunette man closely for signs of manipulation.

"I can teach you all you need to know about being a man, Masaomi. All you have to do is say the word."

It was tempting, mostly because there were things I knew that I had no clue about yet. Having a female body probably had its advantages, but I didn't want it, regardless of what those advantages might be.

"You... Would you really do that, Izaya?" I stared at him hopefully for a moment, all hostility lost for the moment.

"Just say the words, Masaomi." Izaya grinned his usual grin and I wondered again if he even knew how to be civil.

I decided to ask a completely different question. "Why am I here this early?"

"I figured we should start this thing early." Was the response, and I stared at him.

"That doesn't answer my real question."

"Masa-chan, do I really even need to answer that?"

"… No." I knew the answer. He wanted me here this early to take care of his morning wood for him. My jaw was still sore from working Mikado, so I was very reluctant to do it for him.

"Then why are you still sitting way over there?"

"Not right now, Izaya. Please, just let me go to school."

"I'll add a day to your payment, Masaomi…"

Suddenly pissed, I slammed my fist down on the table in front of me so hard that the information broker's glass fell to the floor, spilling its dark contents all over the plush carpet. "What the Hell, Izaya! There's no reason for this shit, so just let me go!" I yelled at him, glaring darkly as the brunette man smiled in his cheerful way.

"Kida, everything comes at a price. Isn't twenty-eight days in my company rather _cheap_ for what you're getting in return?"

"Yeah, but I _never_ agreed to be your slave!"

"And I'm not treating you like one. I am politely requesting that you do me a favour."

"Tch!" I stared at him incredulously for a moment before sighing and moving to sit closer beside the brunette man on the couch.

"Oh? So you are going to help me out then?"

The smirk in his voice angered me even as I leaned over to kiss his neck gently. I had been doing this for a while now, so it didn't surprise me that I would be helping Izaya sexually to pay for my surgeries.

Kissing his neck lightly, I also reached a hand over to grope gently at his crotch, where there was already a distinct bulge. "Ohh…." I heard Izaya groan softly as I rubbed at him through the thick denim cloth.

I grinned to myself, now sucking at his neck lightly. How long he could handle this without forcing me to do something else was what I was wondering that day, and I had every intention of finding out. I would have too, if my body hadn't chosen that precise moment to react to Izaya's voice. As he moaned from my touch, I felt a throb in my stomach, one that wasn't painful. No, it felt good.

I stopped almost at once and caught a horrible glare from the informant before he realized something was wrong. "What is it?" he asked, as though he really cared about me.

Simply shaking my head, I decided to take this thing to the next stage, moving a hand to unbutton and unzip the older man's pants, which I then pulled to his ankles as he sat there comfortably. He watched me closely as I left the couch and sat in front of him, right between his knees.

I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible, so I went right ahead and took the brunette's swollen member into my mouth, sucking rather hard.

"God… Masaomi…!" he gasped in surprise, not used to me being so eager.

"Mmmm?" I asked around him, sucking still harder. In response, Izaya just moaned loudly. I continued, sucking gently then hard, trying to get him to climax quickly as I was disturbed by what the brunette's moans were doing to me.

"Mas…aomi…. Oh god….." he moaned, and I felt him twitch in my mouth. With that, I pulled almost all the way off of him and pushed my tongue into the slit slightly, just enough to make him cum violently into my mouth, tangling his fingers in my hair tightly, his body spasming from the orgasm.

I swallowed every last drop, just the same way I did for Mikado, before releasing him from my mouth. I coughed a little, not used to doing that twice in a row like that, and Izaya fell backwards on the couch. "You've gotten a lot better at that, Masa-chan." he said, grinning. I just ignored him, standing up and walking off toward the room I knew would be mine for the next month of my life.

Why I had ever decided to ask for the help of Izaya Orihara, I had no clue.


	3. Day Two:DaTe

The morning after, I woke up under unfamiliar blankets. I vaguely remembered falling asleep at Izaya's place, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he had done to me. I was content just hoping that it wasn't anything that I would have hated too much. Slowly sitting up, I realized that my hoodie was missing.

"I really hope that doesn't mean…" I spoke to myself softly, stupidly allowing the hope to take over my mind as I stood up and walked over to the dresser that I had watched movers put into the room the previous night. It was placed there under Izaya's orders, however, so I should have been expecting what I found when I opened the top drawer.

"… Shit." was all I could manage when I saw the frilly and lacy garments inside of that first drawer. In absolute horror, I opened each drawer in turn, finding skirts, dresses, and a lot of girly accessories and shirts.

Silently, I returned to the comfort of the bed, still in my now-only pair of boxers, to hide under the blankets. I waited in silence for what I knew would eventually happen.

The informant opened the door slowly and took a few quiet steps into the room, probably thinking that I was still asleep.

From under the thick blanket, I watched him step toward the dresser and examine the drawers carefully, drawing out a few articles and placing them on top of the piece of furniture.

I knew I shouldn't wonder about it, but I found myself staring at the pile of girly clothing curiously, wondering what hideous things the brunette had chosen for me to wear.

After choosing a few accessories for the chosen monstrosity he was sure to call an outfit for me, Izaya walked quietly over to the bed, sitting down lightly in an attempt to not disturb me. "Masa-chan? Are you awake?" he asked, poking the lump in the bed that was clearly me.

I squirmed a little bit and moved the blankets, staring up at him and pretending like he just woke me up. "Nnnn... What...?" I said, glaring at him as though I wanted to sleep more.

The information broker smiled and shook his head. "It's time to get up, Masa-chan, weather you want to or not." I glared at him some more and tried, very unsuccessfully, to pull the blankets back over my head. Izaya tugged back and I found myself suddenly exposed to him. "And those simply won't do, Masa-chan~" He spoke in a very sing-song way that made me want to hit him as he indicated my boxers.

"If that's the case, why didn't you just take those from me last night as well? You took everything else, I noticed." I spat the words as venomously as possible, hoping to annoy him the same way that he had annoyed me.

"Because you told me 'no sex'. I respect that, at least." He grinned, and I felt my face fall into a relaxed frown.

"Well, time to get up and get dressed."

"In _what_ exactly?"

"I have chosen a beautiful outfit with accessories, just for you today, Masa-chan."

"And just _why_ should I wear that awful stuff?"

"I'm taking you on a date, and I want you to look nice."

With that statement, the older man stood up and walked toward the door, looking back over his shoulder at me and smiling as he opened it. "You can't come out here with nothing covering you, Masaomi, so I suggest you dress yourself before I come back with your breakfast." He spoke softly but laced the words with meaning and I knew that he wasn't kidding.

_There must be someone else in the house..._

Resigning myself to the day's fate, I exchanged my boxers for the lacy panties that Izaya had pulled out for me. I hid the boxers carefully inside my pillow, wanting to be sure that I would have them for bed that night, regardless what Izaya had planned for me to wear.

Slowly, I dressed myself, hating the bra from the moment I put it on. Bras were the STUPIDEST thing I had ever had the misfortune to be involved with. They HAD to be worn tight, and were generally itchy to me. They also made my breasts look bigger, which was hardly something I wanted, having a C cup size as they were.

When I pulled on the skirt, I became even angrier with the brunette, as he had chosen a rather short one for me to wear. I hated him more and more as I progressed through the clothing, pulling the shirt on and immediately feeling underdressed. I put the necklaces on over the shirt and wondered why anyone would wear such gaudy things.

There were no shoes in the room, for which I was grateful, so I simply sat back down and waited for Izaya to return. When he did, however, I wished he hadn't.

He brought with him a tall, skinny woman wearing the kind of dress you saw women on TV wearing as they walked down a runway. She had the most horrible huge handbag, and carried another big box... Which I recognised too late to be a make-up box.

"No." I said instantly, glaring up at Izaya. "The clothes are one thing, but you _will not_ put make-up on me."

"Oh, I think we will." Izaya grinned and I shrank away from the two, very tempted to curl back up under the blankets.

"It's not that bad… Masaomi is it?" The woman was talking now, a heavy foreign accent coming out, even through the Japanese.

"Yeah… And no. I don't like this girly shit, and I certainly don't want to deal with make-up."

"Try it once?" She looked hurt, and I didn't want that.

"Need I remind you that this is a requirement if you really want my help, Masa-chan." I glared as Izaya spoke, hating the brunette more and more as the day progressed.

Silently, I resigned myself to this new task, sitting up 'properly' on the edge of my bed and looking right at the woman who seemed to be a make-up artist. "Fine. One time. That's it." I said, still very annoyed with this idea Izaya seemed to have to make me as uncomfortable as possible.

Slowly the torture progressed. Foundation, eye shadow, eye liner… I soon lost count of how many things she put on my face but, when she stopped and handed me a mirror, I had to admit that I looked like the kind of girl I would normally hit on.

"I… Is this really me?"

"It is."

"I… Suddenly have the urge to hit on myself." Izaya burst into laughter as I said that and the woman looked as though she wanted to as well. I didn't blame them. It was an odd thing, wanting to hit on yourself, and I really shouldn't have voiced it.

"Am I done yet?" I asked, making Izaya go abruptly quiet.

"Yes. With the make-up. Follow me." he said a few seconds later, and I stood cautiously to follow him.

I shouldn't have been as curious as I was but, when we finally came to the door that led out of the apartment, I wasn't expecting to find new shoes waiting for me. I frowned immediately, seeing that there was a small heel on them. I couldn't walk in heels. I'd never been able to, and I certainly didn't want to have to hold onto Izaya just to walk properly.

One embarrassing walk across town later, in which I tripped over my own feet too many times to count, got caught by Izaya probably ten times, and managed to make it hard for other people on the street to walk, we arrived at the restraint that Izaya had reserved a table for us at.

He laughed as he helped me sit down in the chair that would be opposite him moments later, and I glared at him. "This is your fault, you know? You could at least be somewhat sympathetic about trying to kill me with these damn shoes!" I said, trying to be slightly quiet as to not gather unwanted attention from the rest of the patrons.

"Actually, I want to call it your fault, since you never learned to walk in heels like a regular girl would." was the reply he gave me.

"…" I didn't get to say anything else before a waitress came and asked us what we wanted to drink. I got water and went quickly to looking through the menu to see what I wanted to eat. I decided on my favourite dish, noting with joy that it was also one of the most expensive items on the menu.

When the waitress came back, I ordered my food and watched with satisfaction as Izaya glared at me. Then he ordered his food and the waitress left. "Really, Masaomi? Was that to get back at me for the shoes?"

"Not really. I just like that."

"You're really not very nice sometimes, Masa-chan, but you're so pretty that it doesn't bother me. "

_I will kill him. Before this is over, I will _kill_ Izaya Orihara._

Later, when the food was brought out to us, I began eating as I normally would, only to notice that there was something red on my fork when I pulled it away from my mouth. My immediate thought was that I was bleeding somehow, but I quickly realized that it was the lipstick that the make-up artist had put on me. I was messing it all up, and knew that I was bound to be losing points with Izaya for it. Not that I would normally care, but this was actually rather important.

I quickly put the fork down and wiped it off, not looking at Izaya. I needed to figure out how to do this without touching my lips, if that was even possible. Carefully picking the fork back up, I scooped up a small amount of food and placed it in my mouth, taking care to not hit my lips at all. It worked well, but it would get very annoying throughout the meal.

Once we were finally done eating, Izaya paid the check and walked me home, careful not to let me fall, and I thought he was acting rather weird. When we walked into the apartment, I immediately threw off the offending shoes and looked at Izaya curiously. "Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"That was very lady-like, Kida. I didn't expect you to pull it off that well, and I'm impressed."

I thought about this for a moment before shrugging and going into the room that Izaya had designated as mine.

When I got there, I went into the connected bathroom and removed the offending make-up, wondering how the Hell all those pretty girls could do it day after day.

Once I was back in bed, trying to fall asleep, I wondered about the way Izaya was treating me. It almost seemed like he was trying to give me as many good experiences as a girl as he could before I made the switch official. That's when the thought struck me for the first time.

_Could Izaya Orihara _like_ me?_


	4. Day Three:DiNnEr

**Okay, first off, I would like to apologise to the people who have been waiting for a new chapter of this. When I started it, it was supposed to be something that I updated once a day, for twenty eight days.**

**Right after I started it though, we had to move from our residence to a new one, so I didn't have internet for a while and then when I did get internet, I didn't write due to other circumstances.**

**Speira Shoranto will be back, full-force from this point on, however, so I beg you will forgive my lack of updates here for the last two months.**

**Thank you.**

**Speira**

Around lunch time the day after our ridiculous date, I found Izaya sitting at the table with his hands folded under his chin, staring up at me as I walked into the room. I was immediately on my guard, not about to trust anything from him anymore.

"Masa-chan, I have an idea." he said as I bent over to get the milk out of the fridge. I shot up, accidentally dropping the milk back into the fridge, and turned around quickly to see the informant staring at me. Giving him a glare, I pulled the refrigerator door between myself and him and proceeded to pick the milk back up, making sure that, this time, Izaya couldn't see my ass.

When I stood up and walked over to the table with my now-full glass of milk, I could see Izaya smirking. "What?" I asked venomously, wondering why he was looking at me in that sickeningly sweet way again.

"I was just saying that I got an idea this morning." he replied again, implying that there was something new in his mind for me to do.

"What?" I was positive that I didn't want to know what he was thinking, but I knew that I had to ask anyway.

"You should cook for me, Masaomi." he said, speaking as though I would be allowed to do whatever I wanted for this. I knew better though, and continued to glare up at him.

"I should cook for you? What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that. I want you to prepare dinner tonight, Masa-chan."

"... Okay..." I hesitated to reply properly, knowing that he wanted something else from me. When he didn't say anything else, I knew I'd been defeated again. "What's the catch?" I finally asked, knowing very well that I would hate the outcome of this just as much as I had the day before.

"You'll have to wear that..." he pointed at an apron hanging on the wall by the door, a very frilly pink thing that I suspected really belonged to Izaya's younger brother, Psyche. My heart sank. I had this feeling that that wasn't the end of what he wanted me to do for him tonight.

"And?"

"Just that."

I felt my jaw drop as the words sank into my head. He wanted me to cook dinner for him in this apron... ONLY this apron. "Fuck off, Orihara." I replied, drinking my milk.

"Then I guess I'll see you around, Masa-_chan_." Izaya grinned and I knew I was beaten.

I sighed and resigned myself to the fact that I would basically be cooking dinner naked. At this point, I was quite thankful that Mikado wasn't involved in this in any way. It would be ten times as embarrassing to have Mikado being the one watching me do all of this girl shit.

"Well?"

"Fine, but you aren't touching me. At all. Got it?" I said, making sure he understood that he would not be permitted to use me as he pleased if I did this.

"I never intended to, Masa-chan."

"Then what is the point of this?"

"I wanted to see if you'd do it."

"Jack-ass."

"Maybe..."

I sighed and removed the apron from it's hook. "This is Psyche's isn't it?" I asked. Izaya simply nodded and I found myself relieved. If it was Psyche's nothing bad had been done in it before.

I left the room then, not even eating breakfast, and wasn't surprised to see Izaya following me a few moments later. "What?" I turned and asked rather harshly. He frowned and I thought again that I could see something other than his usual annoying ways. _What the Hell?_

"Just... Look, you don't have to do this one unless you really want to, okay?"

_Izaya Orihara is being kind. What. The. Hell._ "No... You want me to, so there isn't any reason for me to refuse. You're giving me what I want by paying for my surgeries, and you're giving me what I need by treating me like the girl I am before I get said surgeries. I understand it, even if I don't like it, so I don't mind so much doing whatever it is you want me to do." I couldn't believe I was saying such things, as much as I hated him. He looked... lost. It seemed like he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. Like he had something else to say but wasn't sure how to say it. The thought again occurred to me.

_Could Izaya Orihara _like _me?_

"... Alright. Then be in the kitchen at five... in that." he replied, pointing at the apron, before he walked away.

…...

At exactly five, I emerged from my room, apron-clad like I had promised, blushing my head off. The apron that Psyche apparentally liked was extremely skimpy when worn alone. The frills tickled me, and I felt very exposed, but the worst thing didn't happen until I walked into the dining room to serve Izaya his dinner.

As though on cue, my stomach throbbed again, just as it had my first morning here, and I blushed an even deeper red. I gave him his food and tried my hardest to leave the room without exposing myself to him, but he took hold of my wrist and wouldn't let me go, making me sit down next to him instead.

"What?" I asked automatically, thinking he wanted to say something to me.

"Nothing. Just stay here." was the only response I got.

_What the Hell?_

Izaya took his time eating, and looked at me occasionally, causing me to become annoyed with him very quickly. I really wanted to know what he was up to, but I decided not to press my luck by asking. When he was finally finished eating, he looked at me again, a smile firmly in place upon his face. I stared back, making sure that I looked obviously annoyed with him. "Take these back to the kitchen." he said, indicating the plate and the silverware. I glared.

"What the Hell? Take them back yourself!" I said, standing to leave. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back and I felt the heat rise on my face as the short apron fluttered up, exposing everything to the information broker.

I saw Izaya's eyes widen slightly before I looked away and tried to push the apron back over myself with my one free hand. When I looked back up, the brunette man wasn't looking at me anymore.

"C-can I just go back to my room...?" I asked nervously, hoping that he would just let me leave and go on about his night. No such luck.

"No. Take the dishes away like I asked, Masa-chan. Then come back here." he said, a note of finality in his voice that told me arguing would be a bad idea. I gathered the soiled dishes and took them into the kitchen, where I desperately tried to compose myself. _What's he playing at!_ I couldn't figure it out.

When I finally made my way back into the dining room, it was dark. My first thought was that he'd gotten tired of waiting for me and gone back to his own room. I quickly dismissed that theory as I heard him call to me. "Masa-chan, come here." he said.

I don't know if he'd planned this or not, but when I found him, he'd already removed his pants most of the way and had started pleasuring himself.

For some reason, I felt the same sensation in my stomach again, and between my legs was wet. _Damn this guy..._ I thought I knew what he wanted, so I reached to take over. When he swatted my hand away, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

"Kida..." he spoke my name softly and I felt myself blush. Finally, I realized what had happened, and I found myself backing away quickly. _N__o fucking way am I in love with a guy like that! _I turned away from him to leave. "No. Stay here." I stopped dead, torn between my ultimate desire, and a sexual need. If I stayed here, something was bound to happen that I would hate myself for for the rest of my life. If I left, I would never get Izaya Orihara's help to pay for the surgeries I so desperately wanted.

"Why?" was all I could say, hoping for an answer.

"I'm... sorry..." Izaya replied, still working himself over. He'd become very hard from all of this, and I wanted to help him. I took a step forward, intending to suck him off, but he glared up at me the instant I moved. "Stop." was all he had to say to make me freeze in my tracks.

"Why do I need to be here then?"

"I want you here..."

I didn't understand why, but I sat down so as not to do anything I might regret. Izaya continued what he was doing until eventually he reached his climax and called, of all things, my name, making me blush brighter than I would have ever thought possible.

After a few minutes, he looked up at me. "You may go..." he said, and I immediately got up and ran to my room, no longer oblivious to what was going on here.

_Izaya Orihara is in love with me._


	5. Extra:SuRgErIeS

The next morning, I was awoken by a knock on my door. "Come in…" I called, opening my eyes to see who it was, though I should have already known that it would just be Izaya. He entered the room and went to the dresser, once again opening each drawer and removing an article from it for me to wear. For some reason, it didn't bother me nearly as much this time, and I just watched him silently, not even bothering to protest when he told me to get up and change while he was gone.

He left the room as quickly as he came and I got up and went to see what he'd chosen for me. The bra and panties were clearly not optional, but he's pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a shirt that didn't reveal a whole lot more than I would normally show anyway. I wondered about this as I pulled on the garments, and sat on my bed again when I was dressed.

The information broker came back only a few minutes later, and there was the make-up artist behind him again. "Something simple today, casual." He said before sitting next to me on the bed and letting the woman have her way with my face again.

I sighed as the woman finished and looked at Izaya. He hadn't said a word since he'd told her how to do my make-up, and I had to wonder what was going through his head. The woman left the room and Izaya looked at me. "Orihara-san?" I asked politely but he shook his head.

"You know what today is, right?" he asked, and I looked at the calendar on my phone. It was Monday, the day of my first surgery.

"I… Orihara-san?" I wasn't sure why he was being so quiet about this, but I had an odd feeling about it.

"I want you to know, Masaomi, that you won't be able to do a lot for a little bit. You'll stay here and you'll be taken care of until you're fine to do whatever you want again. Then your twenty-eight day payment will resume. You have twenty-five days left. I will not be held responsible for whatever happens in that time." He spoke each word deliberately, making me believe more than ever what I thought I'd discovered the day before.

"This is why you didn't let me eat dinner last night, isn't it?" I asked, suddenly understanding his refusal to let me make anything for myself last night.

"Yes. You have to be at the hospital in an hour, so we should probably get going…" Izaya stood up and started toward the door.

"Orihara-san?" I asked, and he stopped to look back at me.

"Yes, Masaomi?"

"Why did you agree to help me in the first place?" It was a question that I had deliberately refrained from asking, but now it seemed like I had my answer before I even asked. If I was right, Izaya Orihara agreed to help me because he was in love with me. If I was wrong… Well, I wasn't quite sure how I would take it if I was wrong.

"Why does it matter, Masaomi? You're getting your surgeries, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'd like to know why someone like you would ever agree to help a kid like me in the first place. It's especially strange since you're helping me with something so extremely expensive."

"… I wanted to." Izaya spoke as if to dismiss the question with that simple remark. It was enough for me, however, so I stood up and began to follow him out of the room. As we started down the hall, another thought occurred to me.

"Orihara-san?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be there…. The whole time?"

"What do you mean? You know I can't be with you when they're actually performing these surgeries… Are you scared?"

"Anyone would be. But… I mean… Will you be there when I wake up?"

"I should be… Unless I have work then." The trademark Orihara smirk plastered itself across Izaya's face as I watched him. "Why would you want me there though? Thought you'd want Mikado-kun."

"Well… He doesn't know… so… That wouldn't be possible. Besides, you're the one paying for it. You should be the first person to see what your money is getting." Izaya laughed at my words and I was strangely relieved that he was back to his normal self.

"I see… Then, yes. I will be there when you wake up, Masaomi." Izaya's smile softened.

We left the office then and headed toward the hospital. Izaya was willing to take a car, but I insisted on walking, wanting to feel the fresh air before everything changed. When we got there, Izaya checked me in and we were led to a room where we waited for a while. A doctor came in finally and told us what was going to happen and I smiled, happy to finally be sitting there for the one thing I'd wanted for almost three years.

When the doctor left to let us talk about it, Izaya looked at me. "You're positive about this, Masaomi? I wouldn't want to be responsible for letting you do something that you'll regret later." He said. I laughed.

"I would never dream of regretting this decision, Orihara-san. Thanks for your concern, but it's really out of character for you to care at all."

"Is it?" Izaya frowned then and looked away as the doctor returned to take me away. Mere minutes later they were beginning and all went dark for me as I was put under.


	6. Extra:MiKaDo

I woke up and looked around the room. I was still at Izaya's but things were a bit different now. It had been a few weeks since the surgeries, and I felt great. For the first time in a month, I felt like getting out of bed.

I sat up for the first time in a week and looked at my surroundings. The first thing I really saw was my hoodie, hanging on the door. Inhaling, I realised that it had been washed since the last time I had worn it, and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that. It smelled like soap instead of Mikado, and I definitely knew which one I preferred.

A few minutes after I had woken up, Izaya walked in the room, failing to announce his presence with a knock as he had through the rest of my visit. I smiled anyway, still just happy to really be _me_. "Orihara-san?" I asked him.

Izaya smiled and sat on my bed. He watched me as I found the clothes I had arrived in and happily put them on. They fit without a binder, and that made me the happiest. "Are you happy with it, Kida-kun?" he asked, and it took me a moment to reply to the new honorific. I was used to Izaya always using –chan at the end of a sentence, so the sudden change to –kun startled me.

"Y-yes. I am. Very much so." I said when I finally realised that he was talking to me.

"Good. Day four starts tomorrow, so treat today as a free day. You may leave, if you wish, or you can stay here all day and rest more. The decision is yours, but I have work to do." Izaya smiled his Orihara smile and left my room, and I just stared after him, shocked that he'd be so nice to me when I was finally capable of doing things for him again.

Then it occurred to me that he was allowing me to give myself to Mikado first. Initially, I blushed. After a while though, I began to wonder how Mikado was doing without me to pleasure him in the mornings anyway, and I got up again to go see him. I stepped into the hall and found Psyche staring at me with his bright pink tear-filled eyes. "Psyche?" I asked, wondering what was wrong with the young Orihara sibling.

"K-kida-kun…. I lost Tsu-chan!" he said, dissolving into tears almost immediately. I comforted him as well as I could and hurried away, deciding that that was an issue best resolved by Izaya.

I left the office and hurried toward Raira Academy, knowing that Mikado got out of school in under twenty minutes. I made it just in time and waited outside the gates until I saw him pass me, unobservant as ever.

"Mikado-kun~" I said loudly, laughing when I saw him nearly jump out of his skin.

"Masaomi! Where have you been!" he asked, not even giving me time to stand up properly before he practically attacked me.

"Long story… Are you busy?"

"No."

"Then let's go back to my place." I smiled and pulled Mikado along, perfectly happy to be back outside with the person I cared about the most.

I dragged him all the way back to my place, but decided his would be a better place for what I had planned. So I took him back to his apartment and we went inside. "I thought we were going to your place?" Mikado asked me, confused. I didn't blame him. I would have been confused too.

"We were, but I decided that I wanted you all to myself." I said seductively, pushing the slight teenager against the closed door and kissing him fondly. He responded to me immediately, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing back eagerly.

I had been correct when I'd thought that Mikado would have missed me. I kept the kiss going as I removed his Raira jacket, tossing it to the side. Mikado sighed softly into the kiss and I couldn't help but pull away to tease him a little bit. "You missed me quite a lot, I see." I said.

As I had expected, Mikado blushed bright enough that I could see it even in the poor lighting of his apartment. I grinned mischievously and slid a hand up Mikado's button-up shirt, loving the adorable sounds he made when I reached –and began playing with and pinching at –one of his nipples. "Mikado-kun…" I kissed his neck softly, beginning to unbutton his shirt. This wasn't something that I would normally do, so Mikado twitched slightly.

"M-Masaomi…?" he asked breathily. I just smiled and continued, sucking a small mark onto his collarbone. He groaned softly, though louder than before, and my grin widened. Pushing the shirt down off of his shoulders, I kissed my way down to the hem of his pants which, as soon as the shirt was completely gone, I began hastily unbuttoning.

This was something I had wanted to do to Mikado for a long time and, as a sexually frustrated teenager that had never been comfortable enough with themselves to allow this sort of thing, I was perfectly happy to let it go all the way now.

Once the pants were unbuttoned, I pulled them –and Mikado's boxers –down to his ankles and licked a few times at the end of the brunette's swollen member.

I stopped rather quickly and pulled him over to the bed, pushing him down softly and then pulling my own hoodie over my head. I tossed it aside quickly and my shirt followed it, causing Mikado to gasp slightly. "Masaomi, are you sure?" he asked, shocked that I was taking _my_ clothes off as well.

"Positive… You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, Mikado."

"Why haven't you?"

"I just… Couldn't." I pushed my pants off then and joined the other teen on the bed, leaning over him and kissing him deeply again. He sighed into the kiss again and I felt him twitch when I touched him, stroking him all the way down to his crotch where I took his cock into my hand and began to pump it gently. "Do you mind, Mikado?"

"N-no! Not at all, I'm just confused… Masaomi, I don't understand why-"

"I just couldn't. I'll explain later, okay?" I put my hand to his mouth and gasped softly when he took my fingers into his mouth, efficiently covering them with his own saliva. When he was finished, I pulled my fingers away from his mouth and moved my hand around to his entrance, not really waiting to press one inside.

"M-Masaomi…" he groaned, and I felt myself blush softly.

Mikado was so tight that it took me a few minutes of working with him to even get him loose enough for the second finger, which I pressed inside of him and began moving it with the first, scissoring them and stretching him as far as I could, not wanting to hurt him.

He moaned and gasped and made all sorts of noises that I'd never gotten to hear him make and, before I knew it, I could almost not take any more. I pressed the third finger inside and moved them all together for a while before pulling them out entirely and being amused when Mikado looked at me with a face that clearly asked "Why did you stop?"

Quickly, I positioned myself above him, readying myself for what I was about to do. When it seemed that Mikado wouldn't wait any more, I pressed myself inside of him and groaned quite loudly. He was just so tight… I wasn't sure if I would last long, and I hoped I could please him before I lost it.

"M-Masaomi… Move… Please…" he spoke desperately moments after I had entered him and I obliged eagerly, pulling myself nearly all the way out of him before thrusting roughly back inside of him. God, did it feel good… I continued to thrust into him, trying various angles to find Mikado's prostate.

He made sure to let me know when I'd found it.

"Masaomi, ahh…!" he called loudly. I moaned out his name as well, feeling as though I couldn't hold on much longer. I hit that same spot a few more times and felt Mikado clench around me as he came, making me reach my limit and release inside of him.

For a while afterward, we just lay there next to each other. "Mikado-kun?" I asked, wanting to make sure he was still awake.

"Yeah?" he replied quietly from my chest where he was resting.

"I'm trans." I said finally, revealing to him just why I had never done that before.

"What? But you're-"

"Yeah, now. A month ago I wasn't. I was female then."

"Then how-?"

"Orihara Izaya."

I was met with silence. Mikado didn't move or say anything else, but he did continue to cling to me, just as he had been for a while.

That's when the realization finally hit me.

_I just took my best friend's virginity._


	7. Day Four:PsYcHe

Mikado had been very quiet the rest of the time I had been there, and that bothered me just a bit. I thought about what he could have been thinking as I walked back to Izaya's office building alone in the dark. _Maybe he was just wondering why I never told him… Or maybe he's jealous that Izaya can help me and he couldn't._ I eventually decided on the last one, as Mikado is smart enough to know that I wouldn't have told _anyone_ if I didn't have to.

I sigh, reaching the top floor of Izaya's building. Forcing myself to walk in on my own instead of trying to run away now that I had what I wanted, I was surprised to see that Izaya wasn't home. Psyche was still there, however, and I frowned as I caught sight of his still tear-streaked face. "Psyche-san?" I called, making sure he wouldn't freak out when I walked into the room.

Psyche stared up at me from where he was sitting on his older brother's couch. "K-Kida-kun…" he said, acknowledging my presence before curling up and crying more. I didn't get it, and I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to do.

"Did… Did you ever find Tsugaru-san?" I asked cautiously, hoping that I wasn't just stepping on a landmine.

Psyche looked up at me and smiled slightly before shaking his head. "No… Nii-san couldn't find him, but thank you, Kida-kun…" Psyche looked really tired, and I didn't want to leave him alone, so I sat down next to him on the couch. "So… Nii-san really did it?" The pink-eyed male looked at me curiously, clearly trying to find something aside from the recent loss of his lover to focus on.

"Did what?" I asked, confused by the brunette's question.

Psyche just smiled. "You. He helped you, didn't he?"

"Oh… Yeah, he did." I didn't tell him that his older brother was forcing me to be a servant of sorts as payment for what he gave me.

"Nii-san really likes you, Kida-kun. I know he's mean sometimes and does some really unpleasant things, but Izaya-nii isn't a bad person."

"… I know, Psyche-san… I don't think I can do what he wants me to though, and that might cause him to be very upset." I struggled to find words that the simple Orihara would understand.

Psyche nodded. "You love Mikado-kun, right?"

I felt myself blush, but I made myself answer him. "I do. Mikado-kun is my best friend, and I want him to be happy, no matter what."

"Then keeping Nii-san happy is going to be very hard indeed~"

"But that wasn't really any of my concern in the first place, Psyche-san. I know he really likes, me, but I just can't return those feelings."

_ Liar._

Psyche frowned then, gazing up at me with his usually-bright eyes. "Don't hurt Nii-san, Kida-kun. He wouldn't be the only one angry with you then." he said quietly, and I started to get the feeling that there was a side of psyche that I had never seen before hidden beneath those delicate pink eyes.

I smiled and stood up. "Do you know when Orihara-san is supposed to be back?" I asked, looking to the door.

"Nii-san said you could just go to bed if he wasn't back by the time you got home."

"Oh… Alright then… Goodnight, Psyche-san."

"Kida-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I'm serious."

I frowned and left the room with that chilling statement. Quietly, I went back to my own room and looked through the drawers of the new dresser that had been brought in this afternoon. The contents were very different from the other one, and I smiled at the clothing choices I now had before me. There were boxers, no bras, shirts, pants… Everything I could have wanted was right there in the dresser. I decided then that I would do whatever it was that Izaya wanted me to do for the next twenty-five days.

…...

In the morning, I was woken by Izaya shaking be back and forth on the bed. "Nnngg…. What?" I said groggily, wanting more sleep.

"Get up, Kida-kun. It was very odd to hear a note of _fear_ in the informant's voice, so I sat right up.

"What's wrong?"

"Was Psyche still here last night when you got here?" There was a distinct note of panic in Izaya's voice now, and I wasn't sure what was really going on.

"Yeah, he told me that you'd said to just go to bed if you weren't here. We talked for a few minutes and I came right to bed after that… Orihara-san, what's wrong?"

"He's gone. I told him to stay here until we found Tsugaru and he's _gone_." Izaya shook his head and left the room quickly. I smiled to myself, thinking that I might know where the young Orihara had gone.

I quickly got up and dressed, leaving the room as I was pulling my hoodie over my head. I practically ran out of the building and down to a place where I'd seen Psyche at before. Tsugaru was never with him when he went here, so I just assumed he didn't even know about the place.

It was a bright spot in a nearby park. The spot Psyche had chosen was a spot right next to a small pond. There were flowers everywhere, in all sorts of colours, and they were all in full bloom. Psyche stood right in the centre of all of them, staring into the pond with a blank expression on his face.

"Psyche-san!" I called to him and watched as he blinked and looked over at me.

"Kida-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Orihara-san is looking for you."

"Oh."

Psyche returned his gaze to the pond and sat down and I suspected he had something more on his mind that he hadn't shared with me the night before. I walked over and sat next to him and smiled reassuringly when he looked at me.

"What's wrong, Psyche-san?" I asked, waiting patiently.

"Tsu-chan… He's never gone missing for this long before… I just… I hope he's okay." The brunette said, voice cracking as he dissolved back into tears again. I pulled him to my chest and held him there, reassuring him for a while until he stopped crying again.

"He'll come back, Psyche-san. He will." I said finally, and Psyche smiled again.

"Okay… Kida-kun… We should probably go back to Nii-san's…"

"Yeah… Orihara-san is probably freaking out that I've gone missing now…" I laughed softly and stood up, holding a hand out for the childish brunette. He took it and I helped him up.

Just a few minutes later, we walked back into Izaya's apartment to find Izaya pacing back and forth down the hall and back. I swallowed hard and received a reassuring squeeze by Psyche, as we were still holding hands. I quickly dropped his hand, but it wasn't before Izaya had seen. He glared at us, as though we'd snuck away to do something naughty.

"Nii-san, I'm back." Psyche smiled as he spoke, walking over to hug his older brother, who dodged it at the last second.

"What the Hell? Where have you been, both of you!"

I sighed. "I went to find Psyche-san, since you seemed upset that he was gone." I said simply. Psyche nodded and tried to hug his brother again. Izaya dodged again and headed quietly back down the hall, not even questioning his brother.

Psyche didn't follow him, stopping and looking at me. "I think Nii-san thinks something happened while we were out together…" he said.

_ Obviously._

"I'll go talk to him…" I said, sounding a lot braver than I was feeling as I walked down the hall toward Izaya's bedroom, where he'd disappeared to. I knocked twice and waited. When I got no response, I decided that I would just take a chance and walk right in. When I entered the room, I found it was completely dark. The curtains were drawn, both in front of the windows and around a large bed against one wall.

"Orihara-san?" I called hesitantly, stepping into the room. Once I had gotten a fair ways into the room, the door was shut behind me. I turned at once and saw, to my great relief, Izaya, staring back at me through the darkness.

"Kida-kun..." Izaya spoke softly and I backed up, automatically on edge again.

"W-what...?" I asked, backing away from him as he advanced, not sure I really wanted to know what was going through his head after all.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright..." I fell backwards, finding myself on the bed now, and tried to scramble to the other side. I didn't get very far, however, before Izaya caught my foot and pulled me back across. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over me while I tried desperately to escape.

"Kida-kun... What's wrong?" he asked me, that Orihara smirk in place once again.

"N-nothing... I just... I need to use the bathroom..."

_Liar._

"You're lying to me, Kida-kun."

"N-no... I'm not..."

"You are."

"... Can I just go?"

"Did you forget? This is your fourth day _serving_ me. So serve." Izaya grinned and leaned down to kiss me. Without realising it at first, I kissed back, letting my mouth move with his. As soon as I realised it, I forced myself to look away. "Kida-kun... Don't you like that?"

_That ass hole..._I thought, glaring up at him trying to have his way with me. "No, I don't..." I said, but it was very unconvincing.

Izaya smirked and reached a hand down to unbutton my pants. I panicked and tried to roll away, failing miserably and getting myself caught in another kiss, which I responded to exactly the same way I had the first time. I kissed back and lost myself in it, letting him in when he pressed his tongue against my lips.

I let my own tongue explore his mouth, not even realising I was doing it. I twitched when I felt Izaya touch me. It was quite amazing to know that everything -that means _everything- _had been changed to make me a male. I could feel everything that any genetic male could feel, and it was the most amazing thing I'd ever experienced.

Izaya stroked all the way along my length and I let out a groan I hadn't meant to. It was_ hard_ to keep quiet. "Nnngg..." I groaned loudly, making Izaya smirk.

"Kida-kun, I think I'll let you feel what you do to me tonight..." he said, and I felt myself blush at the same time feeling that same throb in my stomach, though centralized slightly lower now than when I was a girl. I felt his cool hand wrap around me and I couldn't help but let out a pathetic sound that I'd love to hurt myself for now. "Adorable..." I heard Izaya mutter somewhere above me, but I couldn't even think straight enough to care what he thought.

"Haahh..." I sighed as he began to pump lightly. I felt him shift on the bed and inhaled sharply when I felt his tongue slide across my skin.

Izaya laughed a little bit. "You like that, Kida-kun?"

"Shut-up..."

Izaya grinned again and went back to what he was doing, licking all the way up the shaft and dipping his tongue into the tip, making me involuntarily cry out. God it felt good, though I wasn't sure how much of it I could take. He seemed to sense that I was already nearing my limit and stopped, looking up at me for a moment.

"W-what?" I asked, the heat evident on my face and in my shaky voice.

"Nothing. You're just adorable like this, Kida-kun. I'm glad I get to see it."

He stopped talking then and took my cock into his mouth, sucking at it lightly which, I might add, felt amazing. He let his tongue swirl around as he sucked, eliciting sounds from my mouth that I didn't even know I was capable of making. After a while, I felt the tightness in my groin begin to reach a new level, and I knew I was about to cum.

One more suck was all it took and I found myself releasing into Izaya's mouth, the way he'd done to me so many times. I felt a huge blush spread across my face as I breathed.

After a few moments, Izaya stood up. "Would you like something to drink, Kida-kun?" he asked. I simply nodded, not trusting my voice. It took me a few moments after Izaya left the room to finally form a coherent thought.

_So _that's _what that feels like...? Woah..._


	8. Day Five:TrAiN

**So, I think I should let you all know now that this is not going to be like what happens in the real world when you go from female to male. Unlike the real world process, I'm actually giving Kida EVERYTHING. Not just looking like a guy but not having the right parts, no. It's like I took a female character and just said "No, that's it. This is a boy now." **

**So yeah, Kida HAS a fucking prostate. Balls, penis, it's ALL functional. This would be no fun to write if it wasn't all functional.**

**If you have a problem with the way I do this kind of thing in my stories, I will remind you that it comes out of MY imagination, not yours. Either come into this with an open mind about everything, or don't come into it at all.**

**Thanks,**

**Speira**

Izaya brought my water in just a few minutes later and I drank it gratefully. My throat was dry from all the breathing and moaning, and I wasn't really even aware of what all I'd said. "Feeling better, Kida-kun?" Izaya asked, sitting down on the bed next to me as I drank my water.

"I guess…" I said, not even really aware of how I was feeling before all of this. Izaya grinned and I finally noticed that he'd turned on the light when he'd come back with my water. "I thought you were upset?" I said, suddenly remembering why I'd been in the information broker's room in the first place.

"I was. You left and came back holding my little brother's hand. It upset me before I realized that you were probably just making sure he didn't get lost on the way back here. He's kind of hopeless, I know, so I can understand it if that's all that was up." Izaya smiled and I just nodded, not really feeling like arguing over his right to be upset with me for anything.

"Can I go to bed now….?"

"Of course."

I stood up as well as I could and headed for the door, opening it and heading into the hall. When I got back to my room, I found a message waiting for me on my phone. It was from Mikado.

'Hey Masaomi. I hope you can come back to school soon… I really do miss you.'

I smiled. Mikado was so cute. I took his virginity and all he had to say was 'I miss you.' I really did love him sometimes.

Quietly, I settled into my bed and fell asleep quickly, waking when something brushed against my face. "What…?" I asked, wondering vaguely who was in my room. I opened my eyes to find a girl standing over me. A very pretty girl. She had black hair streaked through with red and was looking at me with red eyes that clearly belonged to the Orihara family, though I had never seen her before.

"So you're that kid cousin decided to help?" she asked in a voice that was far too sophisticated for a teenager. _Definitely an Orihara._

"What?"

The girl just smiled and laughed softly. "I'll have to remember you." She said, standing up to leave. Then, she turned around and came back, sitting down on the bed and leaning down above me as she pushed her long hair behind her ear. She smiled softly and kissed me right on the lips. I was sure I was blushing and I knew my eyes had gone wide and I just stared after her as she got up and walked out the door.

_She's _hot.

A few minutes later, Izaya came in to wake me up and was surprised to see that I was already up. "Kida-kun?" he asked when he saw me up and dressed already.

"Who was that girl?" I asked right back, really curious to know who I'd kissed.

"Just a cousin of mine. You shouldn't have to see her again, so I wouldn't worry about her too much. Why? What'd she do?"

"Nothing." I got this feeling that it would be a very bad idea to tell Izaya that I had just gotten a kiss form his beautiful cousin.

"Alright then. Pack some things, we'll be gone for a week." Izaya smiled again and put a bag onto my bed. "Also, feel free to keep in contact with your friends and family. I never said you couldn't talk to them, you just can't see them."

"Sure… Where are we going?"

"Okinawa. Sapporo. Your choice."

"Sapporo. Why?" I watched him closely for any spark of scheming.

"I thought it would be fun. Sapporo is almost twenty hours away, so we'll get a sleeper car." Izaya smiled and pulled out his phone, dialling a number I was sure I didn't know and walking out of the room, leaving me there with the bag to pack things to be away for a week.

…...

Four hours later we were on our way to Sapporo, and I had to wonder why he was taking us on a trip now of all times. It wasn't exactly tourist season yet. "Orihara-san—?" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Don't you think it's about time you started just calling me Izaya?"

"But… Orihara-san is more polite, and it's not as though I really like you or anything…"

"… I suppose." Izaya sounded slightly depressed by that statement, which only strengthened my theory that he was in love with me.

"Anyway… Why are we going away like this?" I stared out the window of the train, watching the Japanese countryside fly by. Vaguely I remembered something similar to this when I was younger. We went to visit my cousin Linda and we took the train.

"I wanted to go somewhere with you. I only have a limited time with you, you know?" he replied and I resigned myself to amuse him for this trip.

"Alright… Why somewhere so far away?"

"You picked it. You tell me?"

"If I had to go away, I would want to be as far from Tokyo as possible. Of the choices you gave me, Sapporo was the farthest." I smiled slightly, watching Izaya's eyes widen slightly at the thought that I might not be entirely happy with my life in Ikebukuro.

"Hmm…" was the only response I got. I looked away then to study the countryside and smiled at the memory of Linda jumping around in the train car. We hadn't needed a luxurious sleeper car like this, but we did have a pretty big compartment to ourselves that time, but it had been myself, Linda, and both sets of parents.

"Why did you get such a nice car?" I asked suddenly, staring out the large bay window that had been constructed in the side of the train car. Izaya had really gone all-out, getting a car with leather upholstery and fur-lined blankets.

"I wanted to ride there comfortably. Have you ever ridden a train for a long distance like this?"

"I went to visit my cousin when I was younger, but that was only to Okinawa."

"Well, those compartments are nice, but you can't sleep very well in them." Izaya's smile widened and I sensed that he meant something entirely different by the word 'sleep'. I frowned slightly.

"Can't we just enjoy the ride?" I asked.

"Come now, don't you want to know what it felt like to Mikado-kun~?"

I did want to know, and that's what scared me. Mikado certainly would never do that to me after what I had told him, but Izaya didn't seem to care… If I was ever going to find out what Mikado had experienced, I supposed now wouldn't be that bad a time to do it. "Maybe…" I said, trying to completely process my thoughts. I wanted to know, sure, but I didn't think I wanted to do it on a train to Sapporo. What about the poor people who would have to clean up after us?

"Oh?" Izaya grinned, walking toward me by the window. I blinked a couple of times and he was right there kissing me again the same way he had been the night before.

I felt his hand reach for mine and laced my fingers through his with ease, shocked that the throb in my groin was there again, only worse than before. I wasn't sure why my body kept reacting that way, but it felt really good.

Moments later he had me pinned against the window, kissing me deeply and running his free hand up under my shirt. I had taken the hoodie off when we had boarded the train and was now grateful that I had. I wouldn't want it getting dirty on the very first day of our trip, after all.

Izaya pushed the shirt up all the way, exposing my chest, and bent down to lick and suck at one of my nipples, something I had had done a few times as a girl. Those were times when I had actually felt close enough to a girlfriend to confide my situation to her. There had only been two of those, and they had both been before I had moved to Ikebukuro. Regardless, it still felt good to have that done and I groaned softly and tightened my grip on Izaya's hand.

Izaya spent a little more time on the one nipple and then moved on to the other, doing the same things and eliciting the same responses from me. Once he was done with my chest, he proceeded to move downward, licking down my belly and dipping his tongue into my bellybutton slightly before continuing. When he finally reached the hem of my pants, he tugged his hand out of my grip and began unbuttoning the offending garment, much to my relief. I had to admit, it was rather irritating to be aroused as a male if you had to keep your pants on. It was too tight.

Finally, Izaya got them unbuttoned and pushed to my ankles. I lifted one foot then the other to let him take them off and then blushed, realizing that I was now completely naked. Izaya smirked at my blush and pulled off his own shirt, exposing his own chest. He tossed the shirt to the side and fumbled with the waistband of his own pants, pulling the button open and unzipping them quickly. He pushed them off easily and I blushed again at the sight of his already-hard length.

"Ori—Izaya…" I gasped as he pressed himself against me again and kissed me. I groaned into the kiss ad he ground against me. God did it feel amazing. Suddenly, he stopped the kiss and backed away. He rummaged around in a bag by the couch we had and pulled out a small bottle of something… Only a few seconds later when he squeezed some of the stuff out of the tube and into his hand did I realize that it was a small bottle of lube.

Izaya looked at me, a certain hunger in his eyes, and motioned for me to turn around. I did so—and was met with a full-length window. I immediately tried to turn back around, but Izaya was already upon me, pressing a finger into my entrance just the way I had Mikado. I gasped at the feeling—_it hurt. _A few moments passed by before Izaya started to move the single finger, and I was grateful that he had waited. It had given my body a little bit of time to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

After a while, it stopped hurting altogether and I sighed and groaned as he moved… Then he pushed in the second finger and the process had to be started all over again. After a while longer, and the third finger, he pulled them out entirely. I stared at him, wondering what was up like Mikado had and I immediately felt stupid and hid my face in my arm.

Izaya positioned himself quickly but pushed inside slowly, apparently not wanting to hurt me. I moaned out as he slid in, the lubricant he'd used making it much easier than it had been for me and Mikado. Once he was as far in as he dared go for now, he paused, waiting on me to become comfortable enough to let him move.

After just a few moments, I nodded my head and the informant immediately pulled almost all the way out before thrusting right back into almost the same exact spot as before, making me cry out. "Izaya…!"

He grinned and continued, thrusting at a steady pace. At one point, he found what I assume to be my prostate and I called out loudly, making him hit that spot over and over again, until I became numb with pleasure. Not once did I call out the wrong name, which surprised me considering I had always believed myself in love with Mikado. I had to question myself now though, as I came all over the inside of the window.

Izaya came seconds later and I called out again, deciding that sex felt good either way.

A while passed and Izaya eventually got me over to the bed, where I laid down and fell asleep almost instantly, a jumble of thought piling through my head. One stood out from the rest though, as I fell into a deep slumber.

_What will I tell Mikado?_


	9. Day Six:FeStIvAl

We arrived early the next morning and I grimaced as I stood up to get off the train. My hips and lower back were very sore from the sex and I didn't want to get up, let alone walk. "Kida-kun, you're very slow." Was all the sympathy I got from Izaya, and I cursed him for being such an ass.

When we arrived at the hotel we were going to stay at for the week, I practically launched myself onto the bed, curling up under the blankets. I heard Izaya laugh and popped my head out to glare at him. "What? I _hurt._" I said, watching him frown.

"You'll never get used to it if you hide from it every time." He replied, walking over to the window and opening the curtains. Sunlight streamed into the room and I sighed loudly. Probably, Izaya was going to make me get up and do something today, regardless of my pain. I quietly scolded myself for expecting sympathy from him and reminded myself that I was going to do what I could to keep the informant amused on this trip.

Though I still wasn't sure why I had decided that in the first place…

Izaya watched me carefully for a few minutes before smiling again and starting toward the door. "Are you hungry?" he asked quietly.

"Very."

"What would you like?"

"Whatever is fast." I sighed and sat up painfully, watching him leave the room for food. Suddenly the thought occurred to me that he might decide to be nice to me today, since he's the one that caused the pain… I dismissed that thought as fast as I'd come up with it, not really wanting to even pretend like Izaya Orihara was capable of that kind of sympathy. Or whatever. Really, I think I just didn't want to get my hopes crushed when he did something mean again.

The brunette returned a few minutes later and smiled at me, still staring at the door from under my blanket. "What?" I asked, glaring and wondering why he was staring at me like that.

"Nothing. Just thinking that it's cute, the way you're hiding from me."

"I'm not." I quickly pushed the blanket off of me and stared out the window.

A few minutes passed like that before someone knocked on the door. "Room service!" I heard them call from the other side of the door. Izaya went to answer the door at once and I had to wonder if he was as hungry as I was. _He certainly seems eager…_

When Izaya opened the door, a person from the hotel wheeled a cart in quickly and stopped in front of the bed. "That will be all." Izaya said, clearly dismissing him. The tall male bowed low and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You're really going to spend this much on me?" I heard myself ask, sounding incredulous.

"I am."

"Why?"

"Maybe I want to?"

"Liar." I sighed, but didn't hesitate to start eating my meal as soon as it was handed to me. If Izaya was going to spend the money on me, I wasn't about to waste it.

Izaya frowned, chewing at his own food only slightly. He seemed to be thinking about something lately, and I had to wonder what it was.

"Izaya?"

"What?" Izaya looked up at me, unknown emotions present in his red eyes.

"Is… Is everything alright?" I asked, attempting to sound like I cared and wasn't simply asking because the curiosity was eating away at my mind and keeping me up at night.

"Y-yeah…" The information broker seemed taken aback by my question and frowned, shoving a rather large bite into his mouth in an effort to not really answer me.

_Liar._

"Okay." I sounded hollow to myself, like there were things that I was also hiding and, for some reason, it made me feel _dirty_.

"What about you? Are _you_ alright?"

I wasn't ready for the question, so I just gaped at him stupidly. _Is he _blind_? _

"Kida-kun?"

I shook myself out of my stupor and answered, too late. "Yeah, I'm fine Izaya." Clearly, he didn't believe me, but he let it drop anyway, smiling to himself.

_What the Hell is wrong with me?_

…...

After we ate and I got to take another short nap to relieve my body, Izaya did insist that we go out and do something. There was a festival nearby, so we donned our traditional clothes and headed there. I wasn't expecting anything outside of pure fun to happen, though I should have known better than that.

After looking through the booths and playing a few games, Izaya said something about needing a bathroom, so we went in search of one. We found one and Izaya seemed happy. When he came out, we headed back toward the festival like nothing else was going to happen.

Then Izaya pulled me to the side and behind some bushes. "Kida-kun, do you know what the best part about traditional clothing is?" he asked, and I immediately knew something was up.

"What?"

"It's very easy to access a person's naughty bits."

_ I knew that was coming…_

"So?" Even though I asked the question, I was pretty sure that I knew what was coming. Izaya smiled and showed me that I was correct as he opened his kimono, exposing himself—and his problem—to me.

I sighed and walked over to the brunette, very aware of how close we were to the family-friendly crowds of the festival, and kissed his neck. I already knew what he wanted, and it would be a very simple matter for me to do it. And if that was all he wanted from me that day, so much the better.

Izaya groaned softly as I sucked at his neck and I began to fully understand what this was about. My own crotch gave a throb and I realised that this would be just a bit different than the last time I'd given him a blowjob in such a public place. I looked up at him and saw him smirking at me and knew that he'd had this planned since we'd left the hotel earlier. I glared back, willing him to tell me how to fix this for both of us so that we could go on with the fun day.

"Ne, Kida-kun, what's wrong?" he asked me in a very sing-song voice.

"How?" was all I said in response and his smirk widened.

_He's not going to tell me._

Izaya simply sighed and I knew that I would have to figure this out on my own. I sighed and placed a hand around the brunette's swollen erection, stroking it softly and making Izaya groan louder. "Shh…." I said, knowing that we needed to keep this kind of quiet since we were in a very public place. Izaya just smirked down at me as well as he could, a look in his eyes that said "Make me."

I glared back and captured his mouth with mine, stroking his length a little more forcefully, still kissing him deeply.

Izaya squirmed a little bit and I pressed him against a tree, releasing his member and grinding myself against him, having a sudden idea. I needed to relieve us both at the same time, or it would just go back and forth… Or worse, I would end up horny and would have to deal with it for the rest of the day. The brunette moaned into the kiss as I ground myself against him and I knew that I had made the right decision.

As we kissed, I let a hand trail back down to fumble with my clothing and loosened it enough that I could stroke myself at the same time as Izaya, making this work perfectly. I did this for a bit, keeping the kiss going as well as I could to stifle our moans and, eventually, we both reached our climax and released, soiling my hand and a portion of our clothing, but not really caring.

We pulled apart afterwards ant put our kimono back together, but I could se the smile on Izaya's lips. "What the Hell!" I asked him, still wondering what in the world had been going through his head.

"You did good, Kida-kun."

_What?_


	10. Day Seven:ShOpPiNg WiTh YoU

We walked back to the festival in silence after that, and I was actually wondering if some unfortunate soul had come across us and ended up witnessing my inexperience. I was still thinking things like that when Izaya suddenly stopped and took my hand, pulling me to a stop as well. "What?" I asked, confused by his sudden grab.

"Kida-kun..." he started, but he didn't seem able to go past that. I wondered vaguely if he was trying to tell me that he cared about me… Again, I dismissed the thought as ridiculous. Izaya eventually just shook his head, let go of my hand and started toward the festival again.

…...

Later that night I asked him about it, but he wouldn't answer me, insisting on going right to bed instead.

In the morning, I woke to find that he was already up and dressed, eating the breakfast that he had had brought up by room service. I sat up, frowning. "Izaya?" I asked. He just looked at me and gave that Orihara smirk again, indicating that whatever he was thinking the day before had been put out of his head entirely and that I should do the same and stop thinking about it.

I hated it when people pulled shit like that, thinking about important shit and then not voicing their opinions about it. It pissed me off, and it was worse with Izaya for some reason…

"Come eat." He demanded, glaring at me until I finally got up and joined him at the table. Once I had sat down, Izaya went back to eating.

"What the Hell!" I glared at him, standing up without taking a single bite.

"What?"

"Yesterday. Tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell, Kida-kun." Izaya sighed softly, placing a bite of food in his mouth.

"Yes, there is."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"How?"

"You stopped me, said my name, and stared at me like you'd never seen me before. That does _not_ qualify as nothing!" I let my annoyance show, continuing to glare at him.

The information broker just stared at me, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You… surprised me. That's all." He lied, trying to get me to drop the subject. I wouldn't let it go, however, having ignored it the entire time so far.

"No, that's _not _all." I stared right back, willing the brunette annoyance to speak his mind.

_Funny, he's never had a problem speaking his mind before now…_

"Kida, I'd really rather not talk about this right now…" he said, finally admitting that there was indeed something that he did want to talk about.

"Fine, just don't try to lie to me and tell me that there wasn't anything wrong. I'm not stupid, Izaya. I deal with girls all the time, and they're a lot more complicated than you are, I assure you." I sat back down, deciding that I really was hungry after all, and attack the giant waffle that I assume was ordered for me. My companion laughed at me and I looked up, confused, a bit of waffle sticking out of my mouth.

I saw the light pink colour of a blush on Izaya's face just as he started toward me, licking the extra syrup off of my face where it had fallen from the waffle-piece, which he then bit the end off of, licking his lips and swallowing it moments later.

I blushed brightly and looked away, embarrassed that Izaya had done something so ridiculously cliché. "W-what the Hell…?" I looked at him slightly, keeping my blush as hidden as possible.

"Adorable…" was all I got in response.

…...

After I was done eating, Izaya pulled me out of the hotel and started toward the train station that we'd come from the previous day. I followed quietly, not really having a choice and wondering where he was taking me. As it turned out, we ended up in the shopping district, and I smiled broadly, thinking of all the things I could get Mikado or my mom as a souvenir.

We visited every shop we passed, eventually stopping in a fast food place for dinner when we finally got hungry. I ordered my food and waited as Izaya decided what he wanted and then we sat down when they'd brought us our food.

"Are you enjoying your trip, Kida-kun?"

"Everything but that I have to deal with you."

"You're a liar."

"Maybe…" I paused to eat some of my food then and stared out the window. It hadn't occurred to me until very recently that I might actually have feelings for Izaya, but just then, it really didn't seem like it would be all that bad to be Izaya's boyfriend.

_Except that he would constantly rag on me for not staying a girl…_

I shook my head for a second and shovelled more food into my mouth, just as Izaya asked "What's wrong?"

Quickly, I chewed and swallowed my food, looking back up at him when I was sure my thoughts weren't evident on my face. "Nothing. I was just wondering why you would spend yet more money on me to bring me to a place of my choosing…" I lied.

Izaya got a really thoughtful look on his face and went back to eating, not answering me. I thought he was just going to continue like that. Then he looked back at me, a frown on his face. "Maybe I just wanted to do something nice for you…" he said, an underlying tone saying that he didn't really want me to ask him again.

I thought about this for the rest of the meal and couldn't shake the feeling that I was on top of some big secret he'd been keeping for a really long time.

We eventually made it back to the hotel, where Izaya went right to bed after a shower. I sat in the chair by the window for a little while after that and thought about things before eventually joining him in bed, falling asleep quickly, but not before an absurd thought had time to cross my mind.

_I wonder what I would think of Izaya if he were a girl?_


	11. Day Eight:CrEePeR vAn

I woke up early in the morning, immediately noticing that Izaya was still fast asleep next to me. I watched him carefully, inspecting for any little clue that would prove he was really awake and just tricking me, but I found nothing. I sighed softly and got up as quietly as possible, trying to keep him asleep for as long as I could. Once I had gotten up without incident, I went to the bathroom, changing out of my pyjamas when I'd come back out.

Izaya was still sleeping, so I crawled back into the bed and watched him a little longer, eventually falling back asleep myself. When I woke up again, it was to find breakfast already in the room, but Izaya still sleeping next to me.

_He must have a note on the account for breakfast at a certain time…_

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes for a moment, expecting him to sleep on for a little while longer. It really shocked me when, a few seconds after closing my eyes, Izaya spoke, loud and clear.

"Don't go away…" he said, rolling over slightly. My eyes snapped open and I stared blankly at the sleeping information broker, trying to process what had just happened. Once my mind had completely wrapped around the incident, I started to get out of bed again and was shocked for the second time that morning when Izaya locked his arms firmly around my waist and said "No, don't go!"

I fell right back into the pillows at that point and couldn't figure out if he was just joking with me or if he was really still asleep. The question wasn't answered entirely until he rolled back over and sat up finally, looking back at me and yawning hugely. "Morning, Masaomi…" he said, standing up and going into the bathroom.

I stared after him for a moment, mouth agape, and was still staring when he came back out, which pulled a smirk to his lips. "What, are you lusting after me again already Masaomi? Shouldn't you know by now that you don't need to ask on this trip?"

"Shut up." I spat back, quickly regaining my composure while retaining the desire to know what the Hell the sleep-talking was about.

Izaya just smiled and went to sit at the small table to devour his breakfast, which had probably gotten cold already, but what did I care?

"You are, aren't you Kida-kun? Come on, you don't have to lie to me…" Izaya spoke, that grin still firmly in place on his face, and I just snapped.

"You know something Izaya? You might think you've 'helped me' through all of this, but you really haven't. The only thing you can claim is that you paid for my surgeries. THAT'S ALL YOU DID. SO maybe you should just get over yourself and _leave me the fuck alone!_" I shouted, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind me.

I wasn't really sure where I was going or even where I could go, but I left the hotel anyway, not really wanting to be anywhere near the brunette information broker.

A few hours went by and I was still on my own when a couple of guys came up to me. "Hey, what's goin' on?" one of them said. I smiled brightly and stood up to face them.

"Not much. I was just bored so I came out here." I said.

The second guy grinned mischievously. "Wanna hang out with us for a while?"

"I guess so… I mean… I'm not doing anything else…" I speak slowly and deliberately, trying to sound like I know exactly what I'm doing while really wondering what the Hell is going on.

I stand up and look at the two guys carefully before following them out of the park I'd wandered into. The take me down the street and, before I know what's going on, I get shoved into the back of their car and locked in.

They drove for a long time, completely ignoring me until they got us to wherever they were taking me. Once there, they dragged me out of the car and restrained me before I could run away. They pulled me into this really big building and shut the door behind us. "So, that guy you're with is really rich, isn't he?" one of them asked me. I glared at him.

"I'm not _with_ any guy!" I spat, hoping to make them think they'd gotten the wrong person.

"You are. We've seen you two…" the other guy pipes in, smiling broadly.

"You're always together… Never have been able to get you apart…"

"Until now that is." Both of them smile broadly, showing their teeth, and I know I'm in some serious shit.

_Damnit… Can't anything _ever_ go right!_


	12. Day Nine:DeLiC

After all the chatter, the two guys gag me. My arms were already bound behind me, but they've done something incredibly stupid and left my legs completely unrestrained.

_Amateurs._

They talk for a little bit longer, look at me again and leave the room, not even bothering to take the key to the cuffs around my wrists.

With a smile to myself, I squat down, pulling my arms in front of me with ease. Before I grab the key, I look around the room for something I can use as a weapon and find, of all things, a fork lying on the ground behind an old looking couch.

As quietly as I can, I unlock the cuffs and tuck them into my hoodie pocket. Next I grab the fork and walk silently to the door to press my ear up against it. On the other side, I can hear my captors talking.

"…was too easy!"

"I know! How fast do you think we can collect the ransom on him?"

"I don't know, but if Orihara really cares for him the way it looks, we'll be rich in no time flat!"

Their conversation disgusts me. Slowly and deliberately, I open the door to the room they're in, just enough to let me squeeze through, before shutting it with a snap and hiding behind a nearby chair. As soon as the door shuts, they run over to it and look inside. When they get all the way inside the room, I jump up and close and lock the door, trapping them in what used to be my prison.

They are against the door again almost immediately, pounding on it and demanding that I let them out. I simply smile at them and wave, setting the keys and the cuffs on the table next to the door, but taking the fork for a little while, just in case there are more of them in the building.

Once outside, I feel myself start to relax some. Before I can force myself to stay alert, I find myself being held again, this time there's a hand over my nose and mouth that has a cloth of some sort…

_Aw, SHIT._

…...

I wake up to the sun slipping through the cracks in curtains that are drawn tight across a rather large bay window. My head spins when I try to sit up, so I let myself fall back into a laying position. Looking around the room, which is done in all white and pink, but not in a girly way, I'm startled when I hear a shout from the hall.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BRING IN A _COMMONER_ LIKE HIM!"

_Hibiya?_

"It's not like it's someone we don't know, Hibi-kun. Calm your ass down, alright!" That voice is very clearly Delic. I don't think I could forget that if I tried.

Finally able to place where I have woken up, I sit up again, not caring when the room spins again. Not really caring about anything else, I check myself, making sure that I am still fully clothed. When I find that everything, even the fork, is exactly the way it was before, I allow myself to lie back down.

Moments later, after some more yelling in the hall, the door slams open and the eldest Heiwajima brother walks in, closing the door rather loudly behind him. "You're awake…" he says, barely glancing at me before picking up his cigarettes and lighting one.

Taking a long drag, he sits down on the bed, shaking it a little bit and revealing to me just how bad my head hurts. "Owww…."

"Sorry… I think I used too much."

"You don't _think!_" I find myself outraged, hardly able to believe that he'd do something like that to someone he knows. Then I remember who exactly this is and calm myself down rather quickly.

"Hey, I said sorry." He shrugs, blowing out the pink hued smoke.

"Whatever… Why the Hell am I here?"

"I dunno… Maybe I just felt like bringing you here?"

I decide against responding again, instead making a small request. "You wouldn't happen to have something for a serious headache?"

"Sure." Delic gets up and leaves the room for a few moments, coming back only moments later with the medicine and a glass of water. "What are you doing in Sapporo anyway?"

"Izaya." I reply plainly, swallowing the pills with a large drink of water.

"I see… And you were caught by them… why?"

"Hell if I know. They said something about holding me for ransom."

"Ah. They must know about Izaya's fortune. Wonder why they think he'd pay to get _you _back?"

"He would!" I speak before I can stop myself and find myself turning red just as fast.

"Oh?" Delic looks down at me, a look of interest in his eyes.

"What?"  
>"He would pay to get you back? Why?"<p>

"I… I don't know."

"I think you're lying."

"I'm not! Anyway, Why would I even _want_ to go back to him? He's just been forcing me to do chores and shit anyway."

"You could stay here." Delic offers, smiling broadly. I should ask why he would offer after the argument with Hibiya, but I'm not even thinking about that.

Instead of being weary, I say "Really? For how long?"

Biggest mistake I will make on this trip.

"However long you like, Kida-_kun~_." Delic puts out the cigarette and smiles at me again anf I finally realise what's happened.

_Oh great. He's tricked me into staying here, and he doesn't even plan on telling Hibiya, I bet._


	13. Extra:BaTh TiMe

**So, not many of you know that it was my birthday last week. It was also my girlfriend's birthday last week. It was a week full of birthdays. Now, I wrote her a fanfiction that I posted here on FFNET just a little while ago. Let's call this extra a birthday present to myself, and an EXTRA birthday present for her. :3**

**-Speira**

Later, he brings in food for me and I eat it happily, having made myself comfortable. Anything is better than staying with Izaya for the rest of this _payment_, so I decide that I won't even question Delic while I'm here.

That is, until he decides that it's bath time.

"Kida-kun?" he asks as I remain where I am. I look up for just a moment, going right back to reading the book I found on his shelf only moments before. "Come on, you need to be clean after what you went through…" I hear the grin in his voice and steel myself for the coming argument.

"I'd really rather not, Delic." I say pointedly, sure now of his motives for this. The only thing that I had found dirty after the kidnapping incident was the inside of my hoodies pocket, which has what appears to be spaghetti sauce staining it from the fork, which is still there.

"Kida-kun, don't make me carry you to the bath like a useless lump." He warned. I didn't budge, forcing myself to remain completely focused on the text in front of me.

I heard him sigh loudly and braced myself, intending to hold onto the bed if I had to. As it turns out, I don't even get the chance to grab onto it. He's that fast, picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder as though I weigh nothing. Then again, he deals with Hibiya all the time, so I don't suppose I pose much of a threat.

"Put me down!" Even though I already know he won't listen to me, I try anyway, kicking at his stomach and hitting his back as hard as I can, in the position I'm in.

"Now just _why _would I want to do that?"

"I don't know, but I really think you should!"

"No… I don't think I will." Delic smiles broadly, carrying me all the way into the deserted bath house before placing me on one of the benches there.

"Oh, what? You think I won't just try to run away?" I say, challenging him to just leave me there.

"Not if you want to stay with Hibiya and I rather than Izaya."

_At this point, I'm not sure which option is better for me!_

"Fine, but I can undress myself!" I say, turning away from the blonde man.

"Then do it, so I know you won't just run away while I'm undressing." He grins again and I know I'm caught.

So I start, pulling my hoodie over my head and placing it on the bench beside me. Without hesitation, I finish removing my clothes, stopping only when I am finished to see the satisfied look on Delic's face.

Only, it's not a satisfied look at all.

It's a _hungry_ look that I know all too well.

_Shit._

Just as fast as I had, he removes his clothes, shooing me out of the changing room quickly and not even letting me grab a towel. Just to get away from him, I step into the bath and submerge myself to my waist quickly.

Sadly, this does not deter him and I know what's coming before he pulls me to him and kisses me. Despite knowing that he has no real affection for me, I find myself kissing him back, my body responding to both him and the hot water.

The kisses continue until he has my back pressed up against one of the back walls of the bath house. After just a few more seconds, I break away from the kiss, needing to catch my breath, and noticing that this is not at all the way it is with Izaya.

_It feels more like it did with Mikado…_

Shocking myself with that thought, I don't even notice when Delic turns me to face the wall. In fact, I don't really notice much until he abruptly pushes a moist finger inside of me. "Ahh..!" I gasp. I wasn't expecting it, but there was still more pressure than pain.

"You like this?" Delic asks, seeming rather shocked at my reaction.

Unable to respond at that moment, I let him continue until he deems me prepared and pulls his fingers out of me. "It's not like I've never done this…" I say, glaring back at him for assuming I was still a virgin.

"I see…" he says, frowning as he lines himself up. Seconds later he pushes himself almost all the way inside, causing me to gasp rather loudly. I see him smile again out of the corner of my eye before feeling him pull almost all the way out. When he thrusts back inside, I feel a little of the pain I haven't felt since the very first time and realise that he's hit the exact right spot already, just a little too early though.

As this continues, I start to understand why people, especially girls, like him so much. He's _really_ good at this.

It doesn't take long for me to feel myself coming to my climax, and I groan loudly, attempting to warn him. Clearly, he knows, and he thrusts back into the right spot one last time, releasing his own hot fluids inside of me when I clench with orgasm.

If it weren't for him holding me up, I would collapse into the bath.

_Damn…_

The rest of the bath is a blur, Delic washing me and then himself before taking me back into the changing room.

While I'm getting dressed, Delic looks at me and says "You sure are loud, Kida-kun. It's cute." With a big grin on his face, he watches as my face turns bright red. While it was going on, I hadn't realised it, but I'd been nearly screaming in pleasure. Now when I think of it, the thought provokes a violent reaction in my face, turning me the deepest shade of red…

When we arrive back at his home, he allows me to return to bed. I lie there for a while, staring at the ceiling, wondering what I was feeling. Then I remembered something.

_Why is it different when I have sex with Izaya?_


	14. Day Ten:ReQuEsT

In the morning I was awoken by a loud squeal of delight from someone in the doorway of Delic's room. I look up once the ringing in my ears fades, and see none other than Psyche staring at me from the open door. Delic is standing sleepily by the open door, looking at the Orihara intruder as though he were food.

I know that look and don't want to see him take Psyche off to some secluded place… Number one, Psyche would probably not be happy with that, since Delic is _not _Tsugaru. Number two, Hibiya would _kill_ me for letting Delic sleep with another Orihara.

Anyway, I know that look, so I get up rather quickly and pull Psyche into the front room, away from the prying eyes of the tall blonde. "What are you doing here?" I ask over a particularly loud rumble from my stomach.

Psyche stares at my belly for just a moment before smiling. "I came to take you home, Kida-kun!"

I feel my eyes go wide and my face get red, but I don't quite expect myself to say the next thing that comes out of my mouth. "What, so you can order me around too?"

The brunette's face falls, and I know I've said the wrong thing, but I just can't stop. "I'm not going to be your slave any more than I'll be Izaya's _or_ Delic's."

"That's not…" he starts, trying to keep himself from crying and fails, the tears beginning to fall as quickly as the words had escaped my mouth.

I frown, finally regaining control of my own body. "Oh, Psyche… I'm sorry… I didn't mean that…" I speak softly, placing a hand on his shoulder and am promptly pulled into a tight hug as Psyche clings to me and continues to cry. Unsure what to do now, I simply hug him back and wait for him to finish crying, all the while thinking things like _He cries too easy…_ or _Jeez this is annoying!_

Thank God I don't voice any of those.

A few minutes pass before the brunette stops crying. He looks up at me and lets go, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry, Psyche… Forgive me?" I ask tentatively. I want him to believe me, but I don't want to make it sound forced.

"Y-yeah… Okay…" Psyche finally stops crying, much to my relief. He wipes his eyes and smiles again.

"Why did you come to take me home?" I ask finally, getting back on topic and away from the mean phrases.

"You don't like being with Nii-san… So I came to take you back to Ikebukuro." Psyche smiles again, but I see it flicker after a moment.

"Psyche, do you want my help finding Tsugaru?" It's a guess, but judging by the tears springing back into the brunette's eyes, it's correct.

"I don't know where he went, or why he left, or _anything!_" he wails, clinging to me again as the waterworks begin anew. I sigh and wrap my arms around him, rubbing his back softly and trying to comfort him.

Once again, it takes a few moments for him to stop crying, but when he does, it's all smiles again. "So… Will you help me?" he asks.

I sigh, no options really open to me at the moment. "Sure, Psyche. I'll help you." I say, watching the brunette's face light up once again. I'm tired again already as the Orihara pulls me out of Delics home. I am grateful to be leaving there at least, and follow Psyche through the streets to the train station willingly.


	15. Day Eleven:MiSsEd NoTe

**A small reminder. Any kind of searching for Tsugaru is a crossover with another fic I'm working on. It'll be posted not too long after this one is finished… In like… a few more chapters… .**

**-Speira**

The following morning finds us still on the train back to Ikebukuro. Psyche smiled and drew cute pictures the rest of the way back and had nearly ten sheets of paper in his hands when we left the train station in Kyoto. "Psyche?" I ask, looking at him curiously. "Why are we in Kyoto?"

"Oh… Me and Tsu-chan live here, so I thought it would be the best place to start looking for him." The brunette smiles brightly and I sigh loudly. It's going to be a tiring day, so the first thing we do is stop to get something to eat.

"Good afternoon. Our specials today are…" the waitress says the usual spiel and I order a coke and some ramen, deciding that I don't really want anything elaborate today. Psyche orders a coke and a big piece of chocolate cake, which doesn't surprise me at all.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Psyche? It's kind of warm out there…" I say, trying to figure out exactly what the Orihara is thinking. I should know by now that this is something that never works out well, but I do it anyway.

"I'll be okay, Kida-kun." He replies, a big smile on his face when the waitress brings the food out.

We eat, pay the waitress for our meal and leave. The next place we go is a small park near a rather large shrine. This is a place Tsugaru often goes according to Psyche, so I begin thoroughly investigating the park, finding, unsurprisingly, that Tsugaru is nowhere to be found.

"Are you sure he didn't leave you a note?" I ask, looking at Psyche doubtfully, nearly positive that the kind Heiwajima would leave his boyfriend a note of some sort.

"I looked all over the house and all the places nearby… I didn't find anything anywhere!" Psyche replies, though I still feel a slight bit of doubt.

"Alright… Have you been back home for a while?"

"Not for almost a week…"

"Then why don't we go there then?"

"Okay!" Psyche smiles and takes my hand, dragging me toward an obvious residential area. He pulls me to a smaller house and unlocks the door quickly. "Here we are!" he announces, as though I hadn't already figured it out.

I pull away from the brunette and immediately go to searching the most obvious places to find… TA DA!

A note from Tsugaru was lying rather haphazardly on his bed.

_Psyche_

_Sorry I left on such short notice, but I have something that I really need to take care of. It seems Suki has gotten himself into a bit of a situation, so I might be gone a while. I'll call you when I have the chance, okay?_

_Love you,_

_Tsugaru_

"No note, huh?" I ask teasingly.

"I… I just didn't see it! Thank you so much Kida-kun!" I smile as I get hugged by Psyche again, though this time without the tears.

_Well, at least I'm useful somewhere._

…...

**Sorry about the short length of the last few chapters. I've been really… short of ideas? XD Anyway, this pretty much concludes the Psyche portion of this. If he shows up again in this fic, it'll be completely unrelated to anything else.**

**Also, the next chapter should go back to being epic. I mean, these are epic, but not in the awesome yaoi sense of the word….**


	16. Day Twelve:ReUnIoN aT tHe StAtIoN

**So... This last weekend I went to Anime Crossroads, an anime convention in my area, and proceeded to shamelessly plug this fan fiction at every chance I got.**

**My group ran the DRRR! Yaoi panel, in which I plugged this fic only one time, but it was the most awesome thing I've ever had happen to me.**

**I spoke of the fan fiction, and someone stood up and said "I've read that!" and I was all like 'Woah! People really read it?' before I asked her what she thought of it.**

**This girl, this awesome, wonderful girl... She called me a genius. TTATT**

**Well, I've never been happier in my life, really I haven't.**

**So this first update after the con is very special for me, because I know that there are people out there reading this who actually really like it. I, as an aspiring writer, am very touched by the knowledge that I'm not really as bad a writer as I think I am.**

**So this, and honestly the rest of this fic, is dedicated to all those people at Across who put up with the plugs or, like the one awesome person(I wish i'd gotten your name!), read it before.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**-Speira**

After that, I quickly leave. Psyche gives me money for the train ride home and then goes back inside to wait for Tsugaru or do whatever it is that Psyche does… I simply walk to the train station and smile to myself. Free of Izaya after only nine days of my supposed twenty-eight day payment plan. Life simply couldn't get any better.

The train arrives just as I'm paying for my ticket and I climb on, getting an awesome seat next to the doors and settling in to enjoy the three and a half hour train ride back to Ikebukuro.

Sitting among the people on the train, I decide to reflect on everything that has happened to me in the last few days. First, I got dragged out to Sapporo by Izaya Orihara, a person I don't particularly like on a normal day. Then, while in Sapporo, I got kidnapped by these two idiots who seemed to think there was something special going on between Izaya and myself. What a pair of idiots those two were…

After managing a rather awesome escape, if I do say so, I end up kidnapped by Delic. For seemingly no purpose though, if I think about it, Hibiya was supposed to have a birthday party the day I was discovered in Delic's room… Was I there just to cause chaos?

Then comes Psyche. Dear, sweet, innocent Psyche and his forever on-going search for Tsugaru Heiwajima. I will never understand that, but I helped him anyway. This brings me right back to the present, where I'm surrounded by everyday people, on an everyday train, off to do everyday things.

I smile to myself, completely happy to be on the way back to Ikebukuro by myself.

After a few more minutes of happy thoughts about being alone, I find myself falling asleep and quickly set my phone alarm for two hours, so that I don't miss my stop.

…...

Later, I arrive at the station in Ikebukuro where I picked up Mikado earlier this year. Time sure does fly by, and I wonder if he even remembers that day. Honestly, I wonder if he even remembers what I said the last time I was with him.

Of course, I suppose I could just ask him, since I did just spot him standing by a random pillar. Quietly, I sneak over to him and smile. He doesn't even notice me until I speak. "Mikado~ 3"

Watching Mikado jump out of his skin is always funny, and today is no exception. Actually, it is. Today is much funnier than normal, since Mikado doesn't normally fall over from fright. "M-Masaomi...!" he says, a smile on his face as he looks up at his 'attacker'.

"Yes Mikado?" I smile broadly and hold out a hand, which my friend takes, to help him up.

Once he's up, the brunette just shakes his head. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Then don't be so easy to scare."

"That's easier said than done."

"Mikado." After the banter, my serious voice made the smaller boy stare.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"W-what?"

"Why are you here?"

"What... Well... Ummm... Someone told me you'd be here today..." Mikado looks slightly nervous, and I have to wonder what he isn't telling me.

"I guess it doesn't matter." I grin and grab mikado's hand. Without another word I lead him around the corner to a rather deserted area of the station. I kiss him deeply for a moment before he struggles to break free.

"Masaomi, what are you doing!" he says, freaking out in the same adorable manner he's always saved for when I do explicit things to him in very public places.

"Kissing you." I say, as though it clears everything right up, before going right back to it, pressing Mikado up against the wall.

I kiss him a little longer before starting to push his Raira jacket off his shoulders. This earns me a freaked out look that I laugh at quietly before playfully biting at his neck. "M-masaomi!"

"Mikado, when are you finally going to get over this kind of thing?" I ask, grinning, before sucking a small hickey onto the brunette boy's neck. He whimpers quietly, but otherwise doesn't struggle any more as I push the jacket the rest of the way off of him and drop it to the side rather carelessly.

Mikado, eyes half closed, doesn't even notice that I've continued until his shirt is missing some three minutes later.

"Masaomi, no! Not here!" he says, freaking out in that adorable style once more.

"Why not? You let me give you a blow-job just the other day practically right in front of everyone." The reminder shuts him up and I smile, removing my own hoodie. There is no shirt underneath it. There never is.

I press him against the wall again and let a knee come up between his legs to rub at the bulge there. Hearing the sounds he makes when I do that only turns me on more, and I want to continue. I kiss him deeply some more while letting my hands wander to the waist of his pants to undo the fastenings there. Once they're undone completely, I push them down his hips gently and, before he can protest, drop to my knees and pull his steadily hardening length into my mouth once more.

I suck and lick at it gently as I undo my own jeans and push them away from my own erection. While still on my knees, I pull a small tube of lubricant from my discarded bag and squeeze some onto my hand. When I place my now lube-coated fingers near Mikado's entrance, I feel him twitch. Pulling off of him, I push a finger easily inside and move it around a little bit.

A couple of minutes and two more fingers and Mikado is ready. I pull out my fingers and kiss him deeply, turning him to face the wall now as I line myself up with his entrance. "Mikado~3 Are you ready?" I ask, even though I know he is.

"Y-yeah..." he says, and I press myself inside gently. Unlike the first time I had sex with Mikado, this time was less rushed, more intimate. It amazed me how much better it felt this time, because of those facts.

I'm also certain that the public display is part of what's making it better for both of us.

Carefully, I thrust into the smaller boy. I don't want to hurt him, but I do want to make sure there's enough pressure and friction for him to enjoy himself. After a while, I found a steady rhythm that we both enjoyed and set my pace at that, enjoying the adorable sounds my Mikado was making.

"Haahh… Masaomi… Nnnnggh…" he moaned. I smiled as well as I could, starting to look for that one spot inside of him.

When I hit it, he called out loudly. My smile widened and I hit it again, prepared when I felt him twitch around me slightly.

I get just a few more direct hits in before I feel Mikado clench around me as he comes over the wall in front of him. Not able to stand it anymore anyway, I follow quickly, making the brunette boy squeak quietly.

After, we stand there for just a few minutes, regaining our ability to breathe, before collecting clothing and getting dressed again to leave the station. As we're leaving, Mikado looks at me and smiles. "Thank you, Masaomi." He says, blushing slightly.

"What, you really missed me that much?" I ask jokingly.

Mikado starts to laugh but, as he looks ahead once more, stops entirely, not even walking anymore, a frown replacing the earlier smile.

"Well, Masaomi Kida, did you have fun without me?" I don't even need to look to know who spoke.

_I'm in sooo much trouble._


	17. Day Thirteen:SoMe ThInGs ChAnGe

Standing in front of me is Izaya Orihara, the one person I've been trying to avoid since I left Sapporo early. "H-Hey…" I say, forcing a seemingly care-free grin onto my face as I stare at the Orihara male, hoping to avoid any conflict at all. My face falls, however, when I see Izaya's smirk widen.

"Kida-kun, you didn't answer me." He says.

"W-what?"

"I asked you a question. Did you have fun without me?"

"O-oh… Umm… I guess?" I answer. The smirk on his face twitches ever so slightly, but it's enough.

_Wrong answer._

"Mikado-kun, Kida will have to come with me again for a while. I'm sorry if I've ruined your day, but you should probably be getting home soon anyway. There are a lot worse things out here than me, after all." Izaya turns his attention to Mikado, who I feel shiver beside me.

"Oh… Yeah… I guess it is getting pretty late…" Mikado smiles nervously and backs away from me. I sigh, but I don't blame him. I'd be scared shitless in his position right now too. "I'll see you later, Masaomi!" he says before finally heading away from us and out of the station.

I swallowed hard before speaking again, afraid I might throw up. "So… Umm… You seem pretty upset…"

"Thank you, Kida, for stating the obvious. _Twenty-eight days means twenty-eight days._ Just because you left me in Sapporo does _not _mean you're getting out of the last four days."

That's all he said before grabbing my arm and practically dragging me back to his building. Up the elevator and down the hall, he threw me into 'my' room and closed the door. When I went to it to see if I could leave, I found it locked from the outside.

_Shit. I really am in trouble this time._

With nothing else in the room to do, I decide to just go to bed, trying not to think about what might happen to me the following day.

…...

In the morning, I woke up to the alarm clock. I'd specifically set it for a time early enough that Izaya wouldn't even be up by, so seeing 5:30a.m. flash across the display was relieving.

Well, it would have been if I hadn't already caught sight of the Orihara male sitting at the end of my bed. "I hope you weren't trying to escape again." he said, no smile, no smirk, nothing playful at all.

"No… I wouldn't do that." What was I saying? I already had done that once. Well, at least it wasn't on purpose.

"Right."

"Izaya… I'm sorry… I really didn't mean to just run off for that long. I kinda got kidnapped… Twice… And then I helped Psyche a little more and finally came back to Ikebukuro…" I stopped myself before I mentioned anything about Mikado. More than likely, I sounded stupid already. Anything else I could say would just make it worse.

"Kida-kun, let me be perfectly clear on this. I don't care that you were away for four days. Those days will simply be tacked onto the end of your time here. I don't even care that you slept with Mikado again."

"Then… Why _are_ you mad?"

"I don't know." Izaya shakes his head, getting up quietly. He heads over to the door and opens it before turning to look at me again. "I give up. Go. I don't care." He says, leaving the door open as he leaves.

_What?_

I sit there silently for a while before deciding to go back to sleep for a while. Sadly, that doesn't happen. I end up lying awake for twenty minutes before getting up and wandering into the hall. I don't have to wander long before I find Izaya.

Trying to be a quiet as possible, I make my way into the living room area and sit down on the couch next to him. Without saying a word, I lie my head down in his lap, causing him to look at me curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Staying here for the full time you asked."

"Why? Didn't you hear me? I told you you can leave whenever you feel like it. I don't want you here anymore. _Go away_." Izaya glared at me, the full force of annoyance unleashed. And the best part? I'm not even sure what I did wrong.

_Well, other than sleeping with mikado on Izaya's time..._

"No, Izaya. I don't want to go away. I want you to tell me why you're mad."

A few minutes went by in silence before Izaya even looked up at me. When he finally looked at me, I heard a small sigh escape before he looked away again. "I'm not mad, Kida-kun." he said, looking at me.

"Then why do you want me to leave?"

"Because seeing you right now hurts."

_Now we're making some progress! _ "It... Hurts?" Despite my positive thoughts, I was still very confused.

"Yes. It hurts. Because you clearly just don't care, Kida."

"I don't care? I can't believe _you _ would be the one to say something like that to me. You, master of not caring."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You think of me as some uncaring jack-ass who's simply out to ruin your life. And that might have been true for a while. But it's different now, Kida, and if you're just going to try your hardest to blow me off, then get lost because I don't need that. Trust me, I always got enough of that from Shizu-chan."

I was stunned into silence. Instead of saying anything, I got up out of Izaya's lap and sat on the couch beside him instead, where I sat out my shock.

Once I felt like I could speak again, I looked at Izaya. "You're not lying, are you?" was all I could say. The worst part was that it came out all wrong, so it sounded like I was acusing him of lying about such an important thing.

The return glare was more than enough to shred any hope that he wasn't still upset with me. "No, Kida. I'm not lying."

"Oh..."

"You're not leaving, are you." It was said as more of a statement than a question and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Nope."

"Then amuse me. I'm tired of finding you with other people."

And I was back to square one. At that moment, I realized how bad I'd fucked up with Izaya from day one. Always, always, I had been rude, or annoying... I'd never tried to be nice, and I could hear, from the cruelty in his voice then, that I was about to receive my just deserts for all the shit I'd done or said.

All of it.

"How should I amuse you tonight, Orihara-san?" I asked, sounding as nice as possible without sounding fake.

The sentence pulled a cocky grin from my captor's lips. "I think you know how this is going to go, Kida-kun~" he said, playfully mocking my polite tone.

I sighed and moved to the floor in front of Izaya. When I looked up at him from there, I tried to look as cute and childish as possible. "I can't amuse you with your pants on, sir." I said, clearly continuing the mockery of the polite tones.

"Then do something about it."

I smiled a little bit and let my hands get to work, one rubbing at the slight bulge in the Orihara's pants and the other working on unbuttoning and unzipping the offending garment. As soon as I was done with that, I started to tug them down a little bit, but Izaya simply wouldn't move. "I can't do anything else unless you move a little bit..." I said pointedly, looking up at Izaya again.

"Maybe I had a new idea." he said, the smirk I was used to appearing in its normal place on his face.

"Oh?"

"Come here."

As I was supposed to be amusing him, I did as I was told and sat up on my knees so I was face to face with the male on the couch before me. "Yes?"

Izaya kissed me, careful not to push too much and make me fall over. It wasn't like the other times he'd kissed me either. It was soft and... Actually, it felt a lot like kissing Mikado. After a few seconds of initial shock, I felt myself start to kiss back.

Honestly, the whole thing kinda freaked me out.

When he finally broke the kiss, we were both breathing hard. I looked at him for a moment and he frowned. "I think it's bed time, Kida-kun." he said and I just nodded, wanting some time to think about what had just happened.

It was weird and unnatural and-

_Oh my God... Did I just _enjoy_ kissing Izaya Orihara?_


	18. Day Fourteen:PrObLeMs AnD cOnFlIcT

**Because I know most of you just look at the emails FFNET sends you when I update this, or you just happened to click on it today in a search for fanfiction and got addicted, there's a poll on my profile page for how this could turn out.**

**I would very much like it if you voted on the outcome, because it may just make me change my mind about some things to come for our young blonde ladies-man. -winks-**

**Anyway, once again, thank you for waiting through my writers block that was going there for a while.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and those to come.**

**And please, don't just look at this! There are many other deserving things on my page.**

**And maybe, just maybe, there can be a sequel for T-ED sometime, so keep an eye out for that once this is done.**

**Thanks as always!**

**-Speira**

**Side Note: T-ED=Twenty-Eight Days. Your author is a very lazy person.**

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to see Izaya looking out the window in my room. I sat up and looked around, finding that everything else was normal. "Good morning..." I said uncertainly. The day before played through my head again and I felt myself blush.

"Morning." Izaya turned and looked at me, a grin on his face. "You should probably get up and get dressed. You don't deserve it, but I'm taking you out again today."

"Oh... Umm... You don't have to..." I knew I was still blushing, so I looked away casually.

"I know, Kida. I want to."

I stood up then and picked out some clothes, but I didn't put them on. "Izaya... Can I ask you something?"

"Not right now, Kida-kun." Izaya left the room then and I wondered slightly if he knew what was going through my head.

_Hell, I don't even know what's going through my head._

After that, I got dressed rather quickly, not wanting to give Izaya an excuse for any funny business. Quietly, I left the room and made my way toward the living room. Before I went in, however, I heard something that made my stomach turn.

"What the Hell, Izaya! I thought you said you wouldn't do this!" Shizuo Heiwajima's voice echoed from the doorway of the living room, making me fall back just a little bit. I stopped walking, that's for sure.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Shizu-chan. Honestly, I didn't. I can't help it though. This is just how it is." Izaya didn't sound scared or anything, but he never did so I wasn't confused by that. I was confused, however, by the fact that he sounded like he was trying to explain himself.

Izaya explaining himself to Psyche, I could see and understand. Izaya explaining himself to Shizuo Heiwajima... Now that wasn't something I understood.

"Izaya, I thought you cared..." The blonde's voice got lower, but I understood what was going on then.

And I knew the answer to my un-asked question earlier.

Quickly, before their argument was really over, I turned around and went back to my room, where I sat on my bed and waited for Izaya to return.

…...

After another hour almost, the Orihara returned to my room. He sat down at the end of my bed again and looked at me silently. "Are you ready?" he asked and, not wanting to upset him farther, I simply nodded and stood up.

We left then and went out to a nice dinner that night. I really liked that he wanted to do something nice for me, but I could still see the strain in his eyes every time he looked at me. We ate in almost complete silence and it didn't occur to me until after we were done how hard that may have been for him. So I started talking.

"Izaya-san, what are we doing after we leave here?"

"I don't care what you do, Kida-kun, but I'm going home an going to bed."

"Why?" I sounded very high-pitched and girly on purpose and it got the reaction I was hoping for. Izaya laughed at me a little bit and I smiled, glad that I seemed to be helping. There was still the same hurt and confusion in his eyes, but at least he could still laugh at things.

"Alright, what do _you_ want to do when we leave here?" Izaya challenged. I simply smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, but it better be something fun."

"Right. You choose and I'll take you, but if you don't choose anything , we go home."

"I never said it had to be something fun out here." I couldn't believe I was saying things like that to Izaya Orihara, but the thought seemed to make him feel even better than he had been so far.

"Oh really?" he said, the old Izaya smirk coming to rest on his face once more.

"Yeah." I replied more confidently than I felt.

"We'll see."

It only took us a little while to reach his building again, and then I practically clung to Izaya all through the halls. He seemed particularly vulnerable, so I didn't want him to be alone.

When we reached the living room, he couldn't take my clinging anymore. "Okay, Kida-kun, you can let go now." he said, clearly annoyed that I was being so clingy.

So I played my last card.

"But Izaya!"I whined. "I'm _horny!_"

It was true. I wasn't lying. I wasn't horny because of things I was saying to Izaya though, and if he knew the real reason behind it, I'm sure he'd be mad at me again.

Eh, details.

The information broker sighed loudly but smiled at me. "Are you _ever_ satisfied, Kida-kun?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Sometimes, but not lately."

Izaya laughed and pushed me down on the couch. "Fine then. We'll do something fun right here."

"That's fine with me..."

The grin that found its way onto Izaya's face then was a little hungrier than the ones I was used to seeing on him. He leaned over me, placing a knee between my legs, and kissed me, pressing into the bulge of my pants with that knee. I groaned softly at the feeling, really wanting what I knew would come next.

Except, it never came.

What happened instead was a phone call. Izaya glared at the phone but answered anyway. "Yes? …. I see... Is everything okay?... No... I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up, looking pale as a ghost.

"Something happened?" I asked lamely, not really sure what else to say.

"Yeah... I'm going to have to leave you alone for a little bit Kida... Maybe a couple of days." It was barely noticeable, but Izaya Orihara's voice was shaking, and I had to wonder what had happened.

The thought just wouldn't leave me after that.

_Izaya was afraid of something... But what?_


	19. Day Fifteen:DeLiC rEvIsItEd

All that night I wondered about whatever it was that had drawn Izaya away. I just couldn't figure it out. The only thing I could think of was that maybe one of his sisters had an accident of some sort, but that didn't seem likely. He would have told me that.

Sighing, I chose to go too bed early that night, texting Mikado a little bit before I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was rather surprised to see that I wasn't alone anymore. Of course, that didn't mean I was pleased with my visitors either. "What are you doing here?" I yawned, staring at the blonde on the opposite side of the room.

Delic looked back at me and smiled, blowing out a puff of that disgusting pink smoke before speaking. "Hey Kida-kun. We thought we'd come see how you're doing." he said, grinning from ear to ear as though he'd just won the biggest prize available at a festival stall.

I sighed, got out of bed, and dressed myself before daring to say anything. "Why are you really here?"

That's when I noticed hibiya in the corner of the room, staring at the small bookshelf there. "Hibi-kun is worried about his brother." Delic looked at the princely Orihara as well, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh... What happened anyway? Izaya wouldn't tell me anything."

"That' because you're the one who messed everything up, commoner! You don't belong here. You don't deserve my nii-san!" Hibiya suddenly turned around, glaring at me. Even through the obvious anger, I could see that he'd been crying. And I added that to my growing list of unknowns.

Delic strode over to Hibiya rathe quickly, pulling the Orihara teen into his arms and holding him tightly. "Hibi-kun, that's not nice. You should apologize to Kida-kun for your rudeness." he spoke to Hibiya softly, but the brunette glared up at him, a dangerous looking anger glinting in his eyes.

"I don't have to! _I didn't say anything wrong._"

Even though I knew that none of whatever was going on was my fault, I was still hit hard by those words. Hibiya truly meant what he was saying about me being the cause of something that had gone terribly wrong. And here I was, just standing there stupidly, not even sure what I was supposed to have been the cause of.

_Ugh. Now I'm thinking in circles._

I needed to get ahold of myself and figure out this weird situation. And the only way to do that was to speak with Delic. Alone.

_Shit._

After a few minutes of silent fuming and Delic just looking at him, Hibiya became annoyed and stormed out of the room, saying something about needing to 'stay away from such dreadful commoners.' Delic rolled his eyes but he didn't follow the Orihara, so I decided that this was my chance.

"Delic?" I asked cautiously.

"Hmm?"

"What _did_ happen?"

"Shizuo got into an accident..." Delic's smile flickered out for an instant, but it was back in place barely a second later.

"Oh... I get it now."

So, I was supposed to be the cause of Shizuo's accident? Or the fight Shizuo and Izaya had the day before. That one sounded more logical, so I went with it.

After a while, Delic decided to go check on Hibiya, so I got to enjoy some time alone for once. I didn't expect him to answer, but I called Izaya anyway, intending to tell him that Hibiya was here and being a right ass-hole. When he answered, I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Hello?" he said with a voice that sounded absolutely helpless and lost.

All sarcasm I'd had planned dissolved when I heard that pathetic voice. "Hey. I just thought I should let you know... Hibiya came." I tried to make my voice sound reassuring, but I'm pretty sure I failed at it.

"Oh... Okay. Did Delic tell you what happened?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry, I bothered him about it."

"No... It was rude of me to just leave without telling you anything."

"It's fine. You have your reasons."

"Kida-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going to be back for a while, so... If you want to, you can have Mikado over."

"Okay..." Despite the situation, I was very happy about that. I spoke with him a bit more before hanging up and texting Mikado. Not long after, however, as I was waiting for Mikado to arrive, Delic strode back into the room. "Yes?" I said wearily.

"Izaya called me and told me that, since I'm the oldest in this house right now, I am the one in charge."

"So?"

"So, if you're planning to do anything, you need to tell me."

"Oh... Mikado's on his way over right now."

"... That's fine, I suppose. Only if you do something though."

I was getting this really weird feeling in my stomach at that point in the conversation. "What do I have to do?" I asked, ready for what I was pretty sure would be a really dirty request.

Delic did not disappoint. "Deal with this." he said, pointing a finger at his obvious problem

I sighed. "Fine, but only the one time."

"That's fine." Grinning, Delic closed the door and found his way to my bed, where he sat down and unbuttoned his pants. I sighed and got down on my knees in front of him, glaring at the lump in his still-zipped pants. This was _not_ what I wanted to be doing right before my best friend showed up, but there I was, unzipping the blonde man's pants and revealing his hardened length from under the pink boxers.

I sighed and brought a hand up to pump it lightly. The first touch elicited a small intake of breath from the host and I felt a little more eager to continue. After stroking him gently for just a little bit, I leaned down and licked at the tip lightly, gaining another sharp intake of air from the person I was pleasuring. I smiled to myself for making the most dominant man I'd ever known gasp like that. I let my tongue fall into the dip just slightly before pulling away to look at his face.

I noted with satisfaction that he looked annoyed that I had stopped. I smiled at him briefly before licking at his hardened member again, this time placing my mouth around it and sucking. It took a little longer with Delic than it did with Mikado, but I eventually felt the telltale signs of the orgasm and braced myself as the blonde came hard. Some of it leaked out the sides of my mouth, I knew, but I swallowed most of it before standing up again.

"There." I said, wiping what was left off of my mouth.

"Fine. You can have your friend over." Dilc said smiling.

I left the room then and went to wait by the main door.

When Mikado showed up, I practically tackled him.

I was never that happy to see Izaya.

In fact...

_I've _never_ been happy to see Izaya. Not ever._


	20. Day Sixteen:PaRtY tImE

Mikado stayed over that night and, in the morning, we were surprised to learn that Tsugaru had come back from his trip early and had brought himself and Psyche to Izaya's on the overnight train. Waking up was brutal, as I was awakened by an ear-splitting scream from Hibiya.

After sitting up and hearing what it was about, I wanted nothing more than to punch the princely Orihara in the mouth and go back to sleep.

Okay, so it apparently started when Psyche woke up. He'd gone to take a shower and had picked up what he thought was just a really nice towel. The towel turned out to be hibiya's cape, which the youngest Orihara began looking for not long after Psyche had disappeared into the bathroom with it. When Psyche came out of the bathroom with said article dripping wet, Hibiya had screeched in horror at what had happened to his cape and started yelling some really nasty hurtful things at Psyche.

I could hardly stand to listen so I can't even imagine what it must have been like for poor Psyche. The only thing I heard from him were some squeaks and then finally the wailing as he burst into tears from Hibiya's hateful tirade.

Once everything quieted down a little bit, I left the room, letting Mikado continue to sleep, and went to the living room to make sure Psyche was alright. He was still there, with Tsugaru, and was still crying over it, but was mostly okay aside from that. I went over and patted him on the head, even though it looked like Tsugaru had it under control. Psyche looked up at me, the tears still running and smiled a little bit before clinging to his boyfriend once again.

Tsugaru looked up at me and sighed softly before telling me what had happened. I couldn't help laughing a little bit, but no one seemed offended by it, and I was glad about that.

I left the room after that and wandered the halls, looking for Delic. Eventually I found him, leaning against the running dryer which more than likely held Hibiya's drying cape. "Hey," he said, waving at me when I walked in. "I guess you heard the commotion a while ago?"

"Yeah... It was kind of hard to miss, though Mikado slept right through it." We both laughed.

"Hibi-kun's not very happy with his brother right now..."

"I would imagine not."

I turned to leave the room again, not really wanting to stay there with Delic anymore. "Wait a minute..." he called just as I was leaving. I turned back around silently and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't go anywhere tonight... I've got something planned." There was a grin on his face that I wasn't sure I liked, but I just nodded and left the room.

Slowly, I wandered back to my own room, which still held a sleeping Mikado. Seeing the still sleeping brunette on my bed, I laughed.

_That boy can sleep through anything._

As if on cue to mock me, Mikado sat up and looked over at me, this adorable half-asleep look on his face. "Masaomi...?" he asked, as though he wasn't sure that was who was at the door. I laughed.

"Mikado, you're so adorable!" I grinned widely and went to sit on the bed with him again. He frowned slightly and then yawned.

…...

Later that day, Delic opened the door for a party. I was plainly shocked that Tsugaru was allowing this, but he honestly seemed okay with it, so I simply shrugged and joined the party, zoning in on some of the cutest girls right away.

One in particular caught my attention, and I was headed over to her when Delic pulled me aside. "Kida-kun, come here..." he said as though I had a choice in the matter. I sighed and followed willingly. There would be time to flirt with that girl later, I was sure.

I was kind of shocked when Delic dragged me over to where he'd been having a drinking contest with a friend. By the color of his face, I wanted to guess that Delic had already had enough to stunt his judgement on some things, and I was proven right almost instantly when I was handed a shot glass and told to drink.

Being underage, I'd never done that before and, like any teenager who's been denies parties with alcohol, I didn't need telling twice. So I up-ended the glass quickly and put it down on the table. Delic grinned and sent me on my way again and only when I started feeling slightly dizzy did I wonder exactly what they were drinking.

_Well... Whatever. This isn't so bad..._

So I went on my way, trying to find that girl again. I never did find her, but I did stumble into Mikado's arms. I smiled up at him and laughed. "Are you alright?" he asked ma and I stood back up at well as I could.

"Yeah... Of course I am..." I said, still laughing a little bit.

"Are you sure...? You seem kind of... wobbly."

"Wobbly? Hehehe... You said wobbly..." I wasn't sure why, but that was really funny.

"Masaomi... Are you _drunk?_" Mikado stared at me, this really funny look on his face, and I started laughing even harder.

"What? Nonsense..." I said, still laughing as I walked away from him. The world was swaying slightly, but I didn't care at all.

The music was awesome, so I started dancing as soon as I was clear of the people. After a few minutes of that, I was swept to the side by Delic, who asked something, though I had no clue what it was. "What?" I asked, and he just laughed.

"Nevermind."

I frowned and started to walk away again. No way did I want to spend time with Delic. I headed for the door to the hall, intending to go back to my room and just... I didn't even know what I was going to do. Suddenly, I was falling again, and once again, Mikado caught me. I stared up at him for a moment before speaking again. "You're hot..." Mikado blushed brightly and I giggled again.

After a few minutes of pulling and falling over, Mikado got ma hauled back to my room, where he made me lay down before he closed the door. When he came back to the bed, I smiled and said it again. "You're hot, Mikado..." I giggled more when he blushed again, and continued my thought. "You're hot... Let's have sex."

The color rose to his face again and I laughed some more before taking advantage of his confusion. I pulled him down to me and kissed him deeply. I was disappointed when he pulled out of my grip though. "Mikado..." I whined, trying to get him to come back.

He looked at me for a moment as though he was going to give in, but then turned his head so he couldn't see me and said "No, I won't do this while you're drunk, Kida."

"But I _want_ you..."

"No, you're just horny..."

"Mikado..."

"No."

"Whyyy...?"

"I told you. You're drunk."

"Fine." I started to stand up again and promptly fell on my ass. That didn't stop me for long, and soon I was standing up again. "I'll just go get Delic...I'm sure he wouldn't care..." Now that I look back on it, I was clearly not in my right mind. I mean, I was talking about sleeping with Delic of my own volition.

"Masaomi, lay down... you're going to hurt yourself..." Mikado tried his best to talk me out of it, but I wouldn't hear it. I started toward the door, stumbling and almost falling a few times, as the alcohol had worked itself the rest of the way into my system. "Masaomi?" I didn't even answer him, pulling the door open as well as I could.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled backwards and the door was being closed again. Mikado managed to pull me back to the bed and promptly pushed me down on it. "Mikado-kun... You're sexy..." I grinned and tried to pull him down on top of me, failing miserably when he backed away from the edge of the bed. I was rewarded by my efforts a moment later when he started to take his shirt off. "I thought you said no...?"

"I did, but I'd rather you do that with me than... Than _him_." Mikado shook his head, clearly trying not to think of something unpleasant.

I just smiled as Mikado tossed his shirt aside and began working on his pants. I was enjoying the show, and Mikado's determination didn't fade until he had his pants off and was in only his boxers. At that point, the color was rising into his face again and, even through my drunken haze, I could see the thought '_What am I doing?' _flit across his face.

I forced myself up just a moment later and tugged him down onto the bed before he could change his mind. "Mikado~" I whined cutely, making him blush more. I smiled a little bit and started trying to pull my hoodie over my head. I couldn't quite get it off and I heard Mikado laugh at me for a few seconds before he helped me get it the rest of the way over my head. As soon as it was off, I tossed it at Mikado who was right in front of me. It hit him full in the face and I busted out laughing.

Mikado just shook his head and went to work on my pants, already sure that I would be unable to get them off myself. A couple minutes later and we were both sitting there in nothing but our boxers. I pulled Mikado to me and kissed him again, pressing myself into him. I heard and felt him groan under me, and the sound went right to my groin.

The brunette broke the kiss a few moments later, putting a few fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva as he used his other hand to tug my boxers off. I was staring at him, rather shocked. As far as I knew, and I didn't know a whole lot right then, I'd been the one topping through each of our encounters so far.

Mikado smiled at me as he pulled his fingers from his mouth. He paused for just a moment before letting that hand wander around to my entrance and pressed a finger inside easily. He waited for my initial shock to pass before beginning to move it around inside of me.

Having been with Izaya several times in the past two weeks and Delic once, it didn't take a long time for me to be stretched enough for the second finger, which Mikado pressed inside just as gently. A few minutes passed before he felt that I was stretched enough and pulled out. I didn't get to turn around and look at him, but I didn't really need to to know what was going on. The next thing I knew, he was back, pressing his hardened length into me slowly. I let out a slow groan as he pushed inside. It was an amazing feeling, and that's about all I knew right then.

After just a few seconds for both of us to adjust, Mikado started moving, and I have to say now, it was far better than sex with Izaya. Sure, Izaya was very skilled and had way more experience than mikado, but I loved Mikado. I'm not sure why that fact had been becoming difficult for me to remember, but it was a fact. I loved Mikado Ryugamine, and that would never change.

At first he was slow, trying to hold a rather steady pace, and I was moaning simply because the friction felt good, but after a while, the brunette's thrusts grew faster and the feelings were more heady. He hit the right spot over and over again, and I called out loudly each time, genuinely amazed by the feelings spreading through my body. It didn't take long for me to reach my limit, cumming violently across the exposed sheets on the bed.

Mikado followed my example closely, releasing his own hot seed somewhere deep inside of me, and I called out again, still spasming from my own orgasm.

When he could move again, he pulled himself out of me gently and practically fell over. I giggled like mad and fell the other way so I was looking at him. His face was red, and he was sweating a bit, but he was still wearing a big smile. "Happy now...?" he asked, and I laughed again.

"I'm always happy when you're with me, Mikado."

Ignoring the party that was still going on in the rest of the house, we pulled the sheets off the bed as well as we could and tossed them unceremoniously to the floor, deciding that we would deal with them in the morning. We curled up together under the blanket after that and fell asleep quickly, carefully wrapped in each other's arms.


	21. Day Seventeen:ClEaNuP cReW

**Okay, the first thing I want to say here is:**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN ME THROUGHOUT THIS PROJECT!**

**どもありがとございます！！**

**The next thing I'd like to say is that there are only three more chapters of this that will be from Kida's POV. At 'Day Twenty' the POV will switch to Izaya.**

**Aren't you excited!**

**-Speira**

__When I woke up the next morning, I was staring at the rather annoyed face of Izaya Orihara. Wait, I said annoyed, didn't I? What I really meant there was 'the angry face' of Izaya Orihara. He looked scary mad this time, not like the last time when he was being quietly angsty. "What the Hell did you do!" he asked. Or rather, he yelled. Mikado woke with a start and stared, a scared expression on his face.

"What... I think that's kind of obvious..." Only when I spoke did I realize that my head hurt. BAD. I put a hand to my head and was rather surprised to find that it wasn't split open like it felt. Then the memory of the night before came rushing back to me and I frowned.

_I have a hangover. Lovely._

Izaya, meanwhile, shook his head. "Not this," he gestured to Mikado, who's scared look switched to a confused look. "What did you do to the rest of my house!"

"What? Me!" I stared up at the information broker, a look of absolute horror on my face.

"Yes, you."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then why's the place trashed?"

"Delic threw a party."

"You let him throw a party!" The look on Izaya's face right then was downright scary, and I couldn't help but flinch away from his obvious anger.

"He was the one in charge! How was I supposed to tell him no!" I launched into a defensive argument, amazed that he was angry at me for the party I couldn't have possibly thrown.

"What? No! I told him to tell you that you were in charge..." Izaya sighed and backed off finally. "He didn't tell you that, did he." It was more of a statement than a question, so I didn't answer. After that, Izaya left the room rather quickly. I assume he went to yell at delic for ruining his home, but I wouldn't know since I certainly wasn't going to follow him.

Mikado got out of bed almost immediately once Izaya had gone. I didn't blame him and so I let him go ahead and get dressed. Izaya hadn't said anything about the brunette being in bed with me, which naturally meant I was in trouble for that.

_Ugh. Why me?_

"You're leaving then?" I asked, not even needing to hear the answer to hear that he was, indeed, leaving.

"Yeah... Sorry."

"It's fine." Mikado finished dressing and left quietly, a slightly worried expression on his face the whole time.

It was only a few minutes after that when Izaya came back in. "He's gone then?"

"Yeah."

"That's too bad... I actually only came back to let you know that I'll be away for a couple more days."

"Oh." I looked up at him curiously. "You aren't mad about Mikado being here?"

"Nah. I don't see a reason to keep you from him just because you're paying your debt with me." Izaya smiled and started back toward the door. "Speaking of debts... For part of yours, you're going to clean up my home. Delic skipped out earlier I guess, so it's all yours."

"Oh... Alright then." I sighed and waved goodbye as he left the room.

Slowly, I got out of bed, not really all that eager to see the devastation of the house. As I expected, when I emerged into the living room, which had ben the epicenter of the party, it was a disaster come true.

I went into the kitchen and, ignoring the devastation there, grabbed a trash bag to get started. Heading back into the living room, I sighed again.

_This is going to take all day!_

I got to work immediately, pausing for lunch a little while later, but working on it right up until Psyche knocked on the door. Putting the trash bag down, I went to answer the door. "Yeah?"

"Hey Kida-kun." The young Orihara smiled at me, Tsugaru waiting behind him. "I figured you'd be stuck with clean-up duty, so I brought Tsu-chan. Can we help?" he asked brightly, looking at the mess through the doorway.

I smiled back at them both. "Sure. I guess you guys can help." I stood aside then to let them in and heard a small gasp from Tsugaru.

"You've gotten a lot of it done just by yourself..." he said quietly, smiling at me.

"Yeah... I've been working since I got up though, so it's not really all that surprising."

"Oh! There's my CD!" Psyche ran right over to the CD in question and picked it up before skipping back to Tsugaru.

Only, half-way there he fell over. Almost as fast as it happened, tsugaru was there helping him up. "Are you alright?" he asked the brunette. Psyche nodded and smiled, though there was a little scratch on his cheek from the carpet.

"I'm okay... Thank you Tsu-chan." he said, an adorable look of "I love you!' on his face.

Tsugaru kissed him lightly and wiped the dirt off of his face before they turned to me again.

The rest of the time I was cleaning, I kept glancing over at them thinking how cute they were.

_Why can't I have something like that?_


	22. Day Eighteen:LiNdA lInDa

**So, to lessen the confusion in this chapter, my DRRR! world runs with the alternatives being actual characters in the story.**

**This being said, I would like to inform you about Linda, Kida's alternative.**

**In my world, Linda is actually a cousin of Kida's and they are very close.**

**Sometimes VERY close.**

**-wink-**

**-Speira**

The next day was just as boring as the clean-up day, and I eventually ended up calling Mikado and trying to get him to come back, but he said he had a lot of homework and wouldn't budge. So I called Izaya. He didn't answer the first time, but the second time he picked up rather fast.

"Yeah? What do you need, Kida-kun." he asked, sounding like he was in a bit of a hurry.

"I was just bored... Can I go out?" I asked, getting the sudden urge to go bother a friend of mine.

"Sure. Just be back before it gets dark."

"Okay."

"That it?"

"Yup."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Izaya hung up then and I wondered what the big hurry was.

Thinking about it, this was supposed to be my way of paying him back for the cost of my surgeries but... It didn't feel like work anymore. I sighed and started to leave, getting down to the street before I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone, not recognizing the number that popped up.

"Hey cuz! What's up?" My cousin, who'd been in the US for the last three months, spoke from the other end, just as obnoxious as I remembered.

I laughed just a little bit before answering him. "Nothing really... I was actually kind of bored today."

"Good. That makes this easier then. You're coming to my impromptu concert in Ikebukuro tonight, free of charge for my dear little cousin, of course." I could hear the amused smile in his voice and could just imagine the look.

"Tonight? When did you get back? The last I knew you were off in the US for some tour."

"Uhh... About a week ago, I think... I lost track of time, actually."

"And you didn't tell me...?"

"Actually I did. Just now." Honestly, he didn't sound concerned at all, and that just annoyed me even more. He was supposed to be my favorite cousin... Didn't that mean he should talk to me once in a while?

"Why are you always so mean to me?" I pouted, clearly not as annoyed with him as I should have been. I laughed a little bit, though I was still wondering why he didn't tell me again this time. Especially with how much of a fuss I'd made the last time he'd done it.

"I'm not mean to you, and you know it. Really though, I'm sending a car for you."

"Oh, okay. I'm not at home though."

"Oh?" The way he said it made me think he was assuming I was at some girl's house.

"No... I got stuck with Izaya for a week or so..." No need to add that I was being held prisoner by said information broker.

"Oh... Sucks to be you. Except... Well... I guess he's kinda hot, for a guy."

"Right. Because I'm _so_ thinking of that here." My voice was appropriately laced with sarcasm.

"I never said that. I was just making a statement. He's hot... I'd fuck him."

"I have," I started, but stopped abruptly just as soon as I realized what I was saying. With Linda, I had already said _way _too much.

"What?" My cousin's voice raised an octave. "You've seriously slept with him?"

"I... Umm... Might have, once..."

The line was absolutely silent for almost a full minute. "Well? How was he?"

"He's Izaya. There's really not another way to describe him." I sighed loudly. This conversation was starting to give me a headache.

"I'm gonna have to sleep with him... End of story."

"You'd rather not, trust me."

"But I want to. I don't sleep with men often, and he's one I really want to with..."

"Why? He's too busy with Shizuo to even notice me lately." Once again, I found myself telling my dear cousin a lot more than I should have. And a lot more than he even needed to know. More than I knew even, if I was being honest with myself. I hadn't even noticed that it was bothering me.

_No way..._

"Masaomi, I... Shit. I'll have to talk to you later after the concert... I'll send a car to come get you. Bye!"

"Yeah..." Quietly I hung up the phone. Honestly, I was too distracted to even care that there was clearly something else going on with Linda. I sat down then and waited for the car, lost in my own thoughts.

…...

The ride there was rather uneventful, and I remained focused on my own thoughts the whole time. When I arrived, I got out of the car rather cautiously, expecting Linda to ambush me just as soon as I cleared the door.

I was right that he would be there already, with a full entourage of security no less, but he didn't question me. "Come on cuz, it's almost time for the show." he said, an obnoxious air of 'the star can't be late!' surrounding him.

"Sure..." I followed him inside willingly enough. Like I'd told him earlier, I didn't have anything else to do that day anyway. My cousin got me to a very nice seat and made sure I had everything I needed before he headed backstage to get ready for the show.

Linda's popularity didn't take very long to show as the place became packed with fans from all over Tokyo. Honestly, I was glad to be able to attend one of his shows, even if it was just a little impromptu one. I didn't get to watch him perform very often.

It didn't take long for the doors to close and Linda to start and, like always, he was amazing, hitting every note like he owned it. Once the show was over, I made my way over to the door that said 'Backstage'. I smiled at the guards and didn't even need to give them my name to get through. Of course not though. Linda and I were like identical, after all.

Linda grinned at me from under a pile of girls as I entered his dressing room. "Masaomi... Nice of you to join us."

"Hey ladies, and Linda... Room for one more?" I said, smiling a Linda-worthy smile at the girls. There were, after all, reasons for why Linda was my favorite cousin.

The girls smiled and giggled, looking very happy to have a Linda-clone to fawn over. My cousin, meanwhile, moved over on the couch a little bit to give me room to sit down.

I made sure to sit down before the girls had a real chance to cover the space again. "So, why _did _you invite me here tonight?" I asked, really wondering why, since he hadn't even called me since he got back into town.

"Can't a guy want to hang out with his favorite little cousin once in a while?"

"I guess... That excuse might work a little better for you if you called once in a while."

"I do call... When I find time."

"Which is like, never."

"Girls... Could you give us a few minutes please? Help yourself to the food in the next room." Linda gestured toward the back door of the room and the girls filed out one by one. Once it was just us, I looked at him again.

"You really don't call, you know? I'll bet you don't even know that I had my surgeries." I challenged, honestly upset that what he did and said were almost always two different things.

"You did! How on Earth did you pay for them?"

"Yeah... That would be why I'm at Izaya's place for a little while..."

"... He paid? Why didn't you ask me!"

"Yeah, so you could tell everyone who has to know where your money goes and it could get leaked to like, the whole world? No, thanks."

"Good point... I'm glad you got them though." Linda murmured. "Care to show me?"

"Are you going to call or visit more?" I asked, smiling. I knew I would end up showing him anyway.

"I will... The tour's over. I'll be back in Ikebukuro for a while."

"Fine, whatever. You really want to see?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then look."

"Oh... An invitation." Linda grinned. "For how much, I wonder..."

"How about a time limit? Izaya wants me to be back home before dark."

"Ugh... Tedious." Linda sighed. "I guess I should get started then."

"I guess you should."

Linda just grinned then and leaned closer, kissing me eagerly and letting his hands fall to my hips, already starting to push clothes aside. I kissed back easily, enjoying yet another intimate moment between him and I.

It took less than three minutes for Linda to push aside almost all of my clothes, stopping only a couple of times to admire the new me. Once he got me to just my boxers, he took a moment to pull his own clothing off, lock the doors, and grab a tube of lubricant from his bag.

"I thought you didn't sleep with men very often?" I challenged when I saw the lube.

"I don't sleep with men. I sleep with Tengoku."

"Fine, fine." I smiled as he tugged my boxers off before squeezing some of the lube onto his hand and placing that at my entrance. Unlike Mikado's hesitance, Linda was quite quick, pressing a finger in and smiling when he realized that I was already stretched enough for two.

"So you've already enjoyed this behavior? Ever the naughty boy, aren't you cuz?" he said, a grin on his face as I squirmed and squeaked under his influence.

"Sh-shut-up..." I said between gasps.

Very little time passed between then and when he replaced his fingers with something a little more solid and anticipated. I groaned loudly as he pushed inside, only to have my mouth covered. "Shhh... We wouldn't want my _guests_ to know what's going on in here..." he said into my ear and I felt the blood rush to my face, coloring my cheeks a bright red as I shook my head in response.

From then on, as he started his own pace, keeping to his own rhythm, I tried to stay as quiet as I could, releasing only a few louder gasps, which drew no attention from the other room.

Not long after he'd started, I could feel my cousin, and myself for that matter, coming close to climax and a few more well-placed thrusts was all we could take, releasing at almost exactly the same moment and proving just how alike we were.

Breathing hard, Linda grinned at me, removing himself from me. "They did a good job." he said, complementing my surgeries.

"Thanks..." I said breathily, a smile in place on my own face.

…...

Just a little after dark, I found my way back into Izaya's building. Opening the door, I realized that Izaya wasn't the only one here aside form me, as there were two pairs of shoes in the entryway already.

"Hey Kida-kun." Izaya said almost as soon as I entered the living room. "You're late."

"I'm sorry. I went out with Linda tonight. Did you know he was back in Ikebukuro?" I made myself sound nonchalant about it, like I didn't think it was a big deal that I was late getting back.

"I see." Izaya grinned, seeming to forgive my lateness.

"Who else is here?" I asked, the curiosity finally overwhelming me.

"Kasuka Heiwajima."

"Shizuo's brother! Is it really that serious!"

"Not anymore, but it was." Izaya's voice still sounded rather shaky, and I was still rather curious about what was going on, but there was no way he would tell me, so I didn't even ask.

Kasuka came into the room just a little bit later and sat down on the other end of the couch I was on. He looked as though the entire situation wasn't really bothering him much, but I wasn't fooled. From what I'd heard, Kasuka cared a lot about Shizuo.

_He'd have to to come back here from Hawaii just because Shizuo got hurt._


	23. Day Nineteen:AnGeR

In the morning, I noticed right away that Kasuka was gone already. It wasn't hard to figure out why, as Izaya was there for once. He grinned at me as I entered the living room. "Did you have fun with Linda last night? I didn't get to ask before." he said, seeming like he actually care dabout the answer.

It was such a change from the way he'd been acting that I answered before I'd really thought about it. "Yeah. He hasn't visited in a long time, so we got to talk about things quite a bit."

"That's good."

After that, I simply headed into the kitchen for my breakfast, as I'd woken up a little earllier than usual for once. Having made my breakfast, I returned to the living room to eat it. Izaya stared at me almost the whole time, I noticed, though he didn't try to talk to me. After I was done eating, I took the dishes back into the kitchen and then went back into the living room, where I sat on the couch across from Izaya, who was still watching me.

"What?" I asked after a few more minutes of this, unable to take it.

"Nothing... You just seem a little upset about something."

"Oh, so you noticed."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you haven't noticed really anything for the last four days. Ever since Shizuo got hurt, you've been practically ignoring me." My voice had risen, I noticed, but I didn't care.

"Why are you upset about that? I didn't think you wanted me here anyway."

"Why wouldn't I?"

_What? What did I just say?_

"You... Want me here? I thought you hated me."

"I do."

"Then why would you want me here?"

I had no answer to that question, so I sat there in silence. The look on Izaya's face went quickly from being annoyed to being amused.

It annoyed me, so I challenged him. "Why the Hell would you want _me _here! You've been so busy taking care of Shizuo that you haven't even cared that I've been sleeping around!"

_SHIT! Shit shit shit shit shit!_

The look on his face changed rapidly from amusement to anger. "What do you mean?"

"N-nothing..." I tried hopelessly to correct my mistake, though I knew he wouldn't let it go.

"No, you just said you've been sleeping around." I didn't even need to ask if he was angry to know that it was more than that. The way he was looking at me... It almost seemed like Izaya was _hurt _by my actions.

"Y-yeah... I guess I did say that..."

"Because I've been away with Shizuo?"

"Because I've been horny and there have been others around instead of you..." I tried to use the fact that he hadn't been around as an advantage, but it didn't seem to be helping me at all.

"Kida, I have a serious question for you."

"What?"

"Have you, by chance, become addicted to sex? Because the last I checked, four days was not a devastating amount of time to go without."

"What! No! That's ridiculous." I spoke quickly, before I gave the thought enough time to sink in, and then dismissed the thought altogether.

"If you say so..." Izaya didn't sound like he believed me, but he let it go a moment later regardless, grinning his classic grin. "Did you miss me?"

"Right. Because I even cared that you were gone." I knew before he moved that my voice had betrayed me, cracking on the last syllable.

Izaya's smirk became more pronounced as he got up and came to sit right beside me on the couch. "What, so now you're up to lying to me?"

"Who said I was lying?"

Izaya didn't even dignify the last comment with an answer, choosing instead to simply kiss me before I could protest. Despite trying to convince both Izaya and myself that I really didn't care about him, I found myself kissing back before too long, letting his tongue enter my mouth without a fight. Before too long it escalated to the removal of clothing, and for some reason I found myself considering the question he'd asked me.

Well, until I felt him thrust inside of me without preparation. Groaning loudly at the sudden intrusion, I closed my eyes tightly, not trusting myself to look at him. Vengeful spirit that he is, Izaya, despite being inside me, still managed to speak. "_That_ was for lying to me and _this,_" he thrust in deeper, causing a bit of a spasm to work its way up my spine. "Is for sleeping around."

Izaya started then, a steady pace that was much harder to withstand than the usually gentle pace he used with me. I found myself moaning and gasping ans calling out far more than usual, actually enjoying the slight touch of pain that came with the pleasure every time he slammed into my prostate.

At last, the information broker hit his climax and came pleasurably deep inside me. The resulting spasm as I cried out sent me over the top as well. After, Izaya removed himself from me and, miraculously, stood up.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about that, but I do what to make sure you know one thing." he said, his back to me.

"Yeah...?" I panted in response, thinking that I probably wouldn't be getting up for a while after that.

"What I do know about it is that I don't like it, so you should probably make sure not to do it again." With that, he left the room, leaving me on the couch to fend for myself.

_SHIT!_


	24. Day Twenty:ScIeNtIsT

**Oooohhhh... What an ending to the Kida chapters...**

**Time for Izaya to step up to entertain us now!**

**Let's start this thing!**

**Oh, yet another side note, my girlfriend actually wrote this chapter after I struggled with the IzaShinra for TWO DAYS.**

**Isn't she lovely?**

**Her FFNET is "Thieving-Thief" if you'd like to check out her stuff too!**

**I promise it's worth a visit. :3**

**I 3 you, Thief!**

**-Speira**

The morning after finding out that Masaomi had been sleeping around, I stayed in bed for a while. It hurt, after everything, to find out that he really didn't care about me. I hadn't really meant to be as rough on him as I was, but it couldn't be helped anymore anyway. Probably, he wouldn't even want to see me again.

I sighed deeply and jumped when my phone went off. "Yeah?"

It was Kasuka on the other line. "It's your turn." he said, speaking in that no-emotion way of his.

"Yeah... I'll be there soon." I said, yawning as I finally woke up a little more.

There was a click from my phone as the young Heiwajima sibling hung up.

Slightly annoyed by the rudeness of the actor, I got out of bed and went to get breakfast, noting that even though I'd thought I was lying there for a long time, it was still really early. Once I was finished eating, I headed to Shinra's to take over from Kasuka.

Shizuo, like he had been for the last four days, was sound asleep on the bed. As soon as I entered the room, Kasuka left, the same unemotional look on his face that he'd worn the entire time he'd been here.

Regardless, I sat down in the recently unoccupied chair and took Shizuo's hand into my own. This dumb-ass... Why did I even care? "Would you just wake up already?" I muttered.

"Izaya, I don't think he has the ability to respond to you right now." came a sarcastic voice behind me. I didn't even look to see who it was.

"Shut-up Shinra."

"Don't be mean... It's not like it's my fault he's here."

"I can't help it..."

"I know, I know. You care about him." Shinra smiled at me and I felt just a little bit better.

"Why are you here?"

"To make sure you're okay."

"Well, I'm fine."

"Staying here won't make him better any faster."

"I don't care."

Shinra sighed and came closer to me. I looked at Shizu-chan for a moment before letting go of his hand and turning toward Shinra. "Okay, fine. What do _you_ want me to do?"

"Find some way to distract yourself from this, please. It's not healthy for you to be cooped up in here with him all the time." Shinra sighed again, starting to leave the room. I stood up to follow him, knowing that he was right about this and also because I was thirsty. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and stood up again to find Shinra staring at me.

"What….?" I glared at him.

"Was it really that easy?"

"…" I looked at him confused.

"I was sure I'd have to drag you out of there and drug you or something to make you sleep. I guess Celty wins this bet…." He sighed and leaned against the counter. "I wonder if she'll win the other one too."

"What other bet…?" I looked at him annoyed again. "Why are you two betting on me anyway?"

"We bet on you all the time." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "And the other bet was if you would end up sleeping with me or not. Since that was how you distracted yourself back in high School when he'd get hurt…."

"Shinra….that was a long time ago…."

"I know…I bet that you wouldn't…."

"Oh and why was that….?"

"You have other people to occupy your time…." I flinched a little on the inside, I knew he meant Masaomi.

"No I don't…" I muttered quietly

"….Izaya….are you okay….?"

"let's just say my plans haven't been going the way I intended lately."

"…you want to come to my room….?" Shinra looked at him gently offering out a hand. "Come on Izaya…."

I looked at the proffered hand for a moment debating on if I should smack it away or take it. I sighed and took it deciding that he was right and I needed something to take my mind off of everything that was going on. We walked down the hall to Shinra's bedroom and he shut the door his hands quickly moving to his tie removing it and tossing it to the floor. There was something about the scientist that had always struck me as sexy although for the life of me I still haven't figured out what.

I took off my jacket and my shirt quickly watching as Shinra unbuttoned his own shirt and threw it and the lab coat over a chair all at once. He took his glasses off and sat them on the desk with a small sheepish smile. "We haven't done this in a while…" He said gingerly walking towards me. "Are you sure you even want to…?"

"I'm here aren't I…?"

"True, if you didn't want to you wouldn't be in here…." He smiled and finally closed the distance between us. His arms wrapped around my waist with a sense of distant familiarity. His lips met mine gently before my brain shut off and I just did things on auto. I kissed him back hard and he moaned a little as I undid the button on his pants shoving them off of him as I pushed him back to the bed. I pulled my own pants and underwear off before hovering on top of him kissing on his neck and chest as he fumbled to reach the lube in the drawer next to his bed. I chuckled a little, as it had been in that same spot since high school.

"So…have you done it with a guy since that last time with me…?" I asked still kissing him while he pulled the lube out of it's place and uncapped it.

"No….just…just with Celty…"

"Then I guess you should get to preparing yourself then…." He nodded already having the lube spread on his fingers and bringing them down to his entrance. I watched pulling back a little so I could see as he pushed a finger inside himself with a loud gasp. I stared as he worked that finger around before pushing in a second. I could tell he was trying to get it done quickly for my sake. I moaned a little and stroked myself as he pushed in a third finger his moans getting loud enough to get to me.

"Shinra…that's enough…." I muttered pulling his hand away. He whimpered cutely before spreading his legs wide for me. I moved forward hooking his knees over my elbows as he moaned a little just from knowing what was coming. I looked down at him, slightly amused by his red and panting face. I pushed myself inside groaning a little at how tight he still was. I waited until his face wasn't in pain anymore before I started to rock myself into a rhythm. Shinra left scratches on my back from how hard he held onto me. He came twice before I did but it was worth it all the same. I fell to the side panting a little, tired after expending some of my pent up energy. I fell asleep with Shinra curled up against me.

When I woke up Shinra was gone. I made myself some coffee and found a note on the counter with my name on it. It was from Shinra explaining that he had an emergency at work and he had to go. I sighed and went back to watching Shizuo. I sat there for a long time before deciding to head home and let Kasuka take his watch. I walked into the surprisingly quiet house and looked around a little.

_ They must still be asleep_...

I walked down the hall to the room I had deemed Kasuka's and felt my heart unwillingly skip a beat. There next to Kasuka under the blankets was a familiar blonde head. His and Kasuka's clothes scattered about the room. It was obvious what had happened and I felt my heart twinge painfully again. I stood there, fuming as Masaomi woke groggily sitting up to look at me. I looked into his eyes only half realizing I was glaring.

"Hello Masaomi…"


	25. Extra:MiSsEd TiMe

**Soooo... For those of you who wondered what happened between the time Izaya left for Shinra's and the time he came back and found Kida in bed with Kasuka...**

**HERE IT IS!**

**=P**

**Because sometimes I even wonder how something happened.**

**Kida's POV again.**

**Last time, I promise. :3**

**-Speira**

Early in the morning, I went downstairs to get breakfast. The day before had been very confusing, honestly, and I didn't really want to deal with Izaya much. It confused me just thinking of him. When I walked into the kitchen though, I saw Kasuka at the small table instead of the aforementioned Orihara male who, upon inspection of the kitchen, was nowhere to be found.

Quietly I sat down at the table with my usual breakfast and started to eat it, getting nearly done before saying anything to the guest. ""So... I guess this means Izaya isn't here today?" I asked lamely, looking up at Kasuka for an answer.

"He's spending the day with my brother." he said simply. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I figured..."

"He asked me to stay here today. He apparently doesn't want me there."

"So... Why are you staying here anyway? I mean, aside from that?"

"I'm staying here because I'd rather be around someone than alone in a hotel room right now."

"Oh..." I was actually kind of shocked that I counted as a person to someone as famous as Kasuka. "Is it really that bad? I mean, no one's told me anything about it yet..."

"I don't want to talk about it Kida... I just don't want to be alone."

"Sorry..." I sighed and finished my food, taking the now-empty dishes to the sink once I was done.

"... You should spend the day with me. Distract me."

"Sure!" Spend the day with _the _Kasuka Heiwajima? I might not be a girl anymore, but I still wasn't stupid enough to pass up a chance like that.

"Don't get too excited... I'm not up for much. Just... Around the house, if you don't mind."

"Sure, that's fine." I smiled, knowing that I probably shouldn't go out again anyway.

"So, umm... Wanna watch a movie or something? Nothing with me in it, please."

"Sure. I don't know what all Izaya has though..."

"I'm sure we can find something."

"Okay... Just, whatever you want then."

"How about this?" Kasuka said, holding RENT up out of his bag.

"Yeah! I haven't seen that in _forever_!" I smiled, excited. RENT was one of my favorite movies/musicals _ever_.

"Great." Kasuka smiled before putting in the movie and settling on the couch, his legs tucked beneath him.

I sat down on the other end of the couch from the actor and pulled my knees up to my chin. It was really kind of awesome and awkward at the same time, being in the same room and on the same piece of furniture even, as one of the most famous people in the area.

"You can sit closer, you know? I don't bite."

"Yeah, it's just kind of awkward..."

"It's fine, I just didn't want you to feel like you couldn't."

I felt a little color pop into my cheeks and let myself scoot a little closer to the superstar.

Kasuka chuckled, noticing the slight blush on my face. "I guess I'm not safe from my fame even here..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Masaomi."

Trying to fix my mistake, I purposely unfolded myself, sitting on the couch like I normally would instead of all bunched up. It still felt really odd to be near such a famous person, but I decided that, if he would like me more by acting like myself, I would try it.

The actor sat there, arm propped up on the couch with his chin cupped in his hand, legs crossed, with the other hand simply sitting innocently on the couch. I smiled, seeing this as we watched the movie in complete silence.

When 'La Vie Boheme' started, however, Kasuka couldn't stay quiet anymore. He started singing along and I couldn't help but stare at him. The brunette half-smiled as he sang, but he didn't stop. As I continued to stare, I could feel the heat rising in my face. _Kasuka was good_.

Kasuka stopped only when the song ended. "What?" he giggled slightly.

"N-nothing..."

"You keep staring if I sing..."

"You're good."

"Am I?" The actor looked genuinely shocked.

"Yeah."

"I guess I never really sing in front of people."

"You're really good though."

"It's still not something I do very often."

"..." I wasn't really sure what to say to that, so I let myself fall back into an awkward silence.

"Hey Masaomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have someone close to you that you love dearly?"

"Yeah." My mind instantly went to Mikado.

"What would you do if they died?"

"I... I'm not sure..."

"What am I going to do if Shizuo dies...?"

"..." I didn't know what to say to that either, so I stayed silent again. I'd never really given much thought to the possibility of someone that close to me dying, but once Kasuka mentioned it, I couldn't get the thought out of my head. If Mikado were gone, what _would _I do?

"Kida, I'm scared..."

"I... I think he'll be okay." I said but, as I had no idea how bad it really was, there wasn't really a lot I could say on the matter.

"Maybe I should just go to sleep... of course, I haven't really been able to even when I try..."

"I'm sorry..."

"... Come lay down with me?"

"Yeah... Okay." I smiled, crazy nervous. Kasuka got up and headed right to the spare bedroom, me following along helplessly, half wondering what I was doing. Once in the room, he headed right for the bed, stripping off his shirt on the way there. I simply sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, trying not to make a nuisance of myself.

Kasuka smiled as he climbed under the blankets. He tossed the other side back, letting me join him, which I did with a huge amount of blush taking over my face.

Kasuka pulled me close and hugged me. "Thank you, Masaomi. I'm going to try to sleep now..."

"Y-yeah... You're welcome." I stammered, hardly able to believe the position I was in.

The actor clung to me in his sleep and, though it was only a little while, it felt like forever before he woke up again. "Oh! I didn't wake you up, did I?" I asked, afraid that I'd done it.

"No... I actually slept better with you here. Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome..."

Kasuka smiled lightly. "Izaya was right." he said, confusing me.

"Right? About what?"

"You're cute when you get all flustered."

I blushed a deep red then.

"Sorry... I'm not usually that forward."

"N-no... that's okay."

"Then maybe... Forgive my next question." Kasuka took a deep breath. "Would you consider... sleeping with me?"

"W-what?"

"It would distract me... And make me tired enough to sleep some more. You don't have to if you don't want to though..." Kasuka spoke like he was trying to explain myself. In reality I had just been shocked to hear him say that.

"I... Well... I guess..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... sure." I smiled.

Kasuka smiled back and pulled me close again. I simply stared, a light blush on my face, I'm sure. "I'm actually not so good at this..." he said.

"That's okay..."

Kasuka paused again for a moment before leaning in to kiss me. I kissed back easily, perfectly happy to be doing this with the famous actor I'd met only hours earlier. The brunette let out a small gasp and seemed to let me take over, so I broke the kiss, opting to leave a trail of small kisses down his neck and onto his torso.

Quite quickly, I returned to Kasuka's mouth, letting my tongue slide inside so that I could thoroughly explore the actor's mouth. He let out a quiet moan then, which spurred me to let a hand trail up his torso to tease a nipple lightly, tugging at the sweatpants a little with the other hand.

Kasuka simply moaned into the kiss again and moved slightly so that it was easier for me to remove his pants, which I did quite quickly after that. Once his pants were gone, I continued the kiss and stroked his already quite hard member for just a little bit before abandoning the kiss in favor of removing my own clothing. After undressing myself as well, I returned to Kasuka, letting one hand continue to tease at that nipple while the other reached for the lube I knew was in the drawer of the bedside table.

Stopping one more time, I open the tube and squeeze some onto my hand, coating my fingers thoroughly. The actor beneath me moans in anticipation and I find myself wondering randomly how many other guys he's been with. Discarding the thought, I slide a finger into him and smile at the ensuing hiss of air as the brunette get's used to the sensation. When he doesn't seem to be in any pain anymore, I begin to move that single finger ever so slightly, stretching him as well as I can with only one. Before long I slide in the second, and then the third, eventually deeming him prepared enough.

Deciding that this was an opportunity not a lot of people had, I chose to face him, spreading his legs and pressing myself carefully inside.

Kasuka was tight, which made me think he hadn't actually done this for a while at least. I smiled and waited rather impatiently for him to seem comfortable before slowly beginning to move. I chose my pace and kept to it, immensely enjoying the moans that seemed to just pour from the famous male's lips. It didn't take long for both of us to reach our climax, and I was actually rather surprised when we cam at almost exactly the same moment.

After pulling myself out of the actor, I kind of fell to the side, rather tired. Kasuka smiled at me but didn't say anything, falling asleep almost instantly. Not long after, I fell asleep as well, waking up what I assumed to be a few hours later when the door opened.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes from the sleep. Once I was up and my eyes were clear, they were able to focus on the door. Or more correctly, the angry information broker glaring at me.

"Hello Masaomi..."

_Shit._


	26. Days 21 thru 24:PuNiShMeNt

**Okay, last POV shift.**

**Back to Izaya!**

**Also... Due to what happened on Day 21, I'm going to have to condense Days 22, 23, and 24 into this one chapter. I'm sincerely sorry to those of you who were really looking forward to the days of torture Kida has to face.**

**I hope you can forgive a tired mind.**

**Love to everyone!**

**-Speira**

**Day 22**

I continued to glare at masaomi for a few minutes, waiting on him to try to talk his way out of this. All the while, Kasuka stayed down. To this day, I'm not sure if he was asleep or just pretending to avoid conflict, but it doesn't matter now, and it didn't matter then. Just as soon as Kida opened his mouth to start, I shook my head and walked away.

I didn't want to hear his cheap excuses.

I went right to my room and closed the door, practically throwing myself onto my bed. I wasn't surprised when there was a knock on my door not even twenty minutes later. I calmly got up and went over to answer it finding, as I had expected, Kida standing there, looking sheepish.

"Izaya, let me ex-" he started. A glare from me shut him right up.

"Kida, I thought we had an understanding?"

"W-we did... I mean, we do."

"And you are here to pay me back for the costs of your surgeries, yes?"

"Yeah..."

"So why is it then, that I seem to find you paying _everyone else_ instead?"

"I..."

Clearly he didn't have an answer for that. I sighed softly and turned him around, leaving my hand closed on his shoulder as I pushed him toward his room. Once there, I opened the door and shoved him inside, not even sorry when he tripped and fell over. "Masaomi, you're not to leave this room until I say so." I said sullenly, closing the door and locking it from the outside.

I decided not to go back for anything but to give him food that day. I didn't want to see him.

**Day 22**

After leaving Kida alone all day the day before, I was a little less angry with him when I woke up in the morning. I still really didn't want a lot to do with him, but I went ahead and walked into the room with his breakfast that morning instead of just opening the door, putting it on the floor inside the room and closing the door again like I had the previous day.

I put the plate of food on the bedside table and shook him awake, turning to leave just as soon as he opened the door. Before he was even sitting up, I was gone.

I didn't go back to that room until noon and, when I walked in then, I nearly dropped the plate of food. Masaomi was on the bed, curled up under the blankets, but there was a movement going on that I knew all too well. Watching this, I felt my pants tighten slightly as a personal problem arose.

I put the plate on the table again and sat down on the bed, taking just a moment to unbutton and unzip my pants before I pulled the covers off of the teenager, revealing what he was doing. Before he really had a chance to say anything I was up on the bed, pants at my knees, pressing myself into him. I know it hurt, having no preparation at all, but I was still mad at him anyway, so I really didn't care.

I thrust into him, not even pausing to make sure I wasn't hurting him, and received a pleasant groan in response.

_So, he likes it even if it's rough huh?_

I continued in this manner for a bit before I felt myself getting close. My thrust became a little less timed and only a few moments later I came inside the blonde teen. Panting heavily, I pulled myself out, knowing well that I had only succeeded in pleasuring myself. When I stood up from the bed kind of shakily and bent to pull my pants back up, I saw Kida staring at me, the need evident in his eyes. "Should have thought before sleeping around." I said rudely, turning my back on him and walking out of the room.

Quickly, I decide thatI'm done with him for the day, only going back to give him food at dinnertime.

**Day 23**

The next day, I just wasn't feeling angry anymore. Annoyed, sure. But not really mad. So I went into Masaomi's room to talk to him. _He wasn't there._

"You've got to be kidding me." I said, seeing the open window at the other side of the room. Sighing, I left the room and went into my office, where I stayed for most of the day.

Around dinner time, I went back to the teen's room to discover that he had not returned. This time when I left, I unlocked and opened the door, so he'd know I'd been there if he chose to return.

**Day 24**

Kida still wasn't back when I went to check on him the following morning, and I had to wonder where he'd actually gone to. It didn't really matter, I decided. It's not like I really cared what he did anymore anyway, with as many times as he'd run off. He clearly didn't care, if he was willing to sleep around as much as he was.

Naturally, having come to that conclusion, I was surprised to see him back before dinnertime. He walked right into the kitchen, where I was putting food on my plate already, and sat at the table. "Hello Masaomi." I said, not even looking at him.

"Hey. Listen, I know you're probably mad that I ran off like that... Something happened with the Scarves, and I had to go."

"I see."

"Izaya, please believe me. I can even show you the texts to prove it."

"It doesn't matter, Kida."

"Izaya?"

"No, Kida. I'm done. In four days, you can leave here, and I don't care if I ever see you again. I tried, Kida. I really tried, and I can't do it anymore, okay? So just stop." This whole time, I'd tried to be nice to him, and all I'd gotten out of it was a lot of shit.

_I'm done._

…_..._

**Okay, I know you're all probably mad at me right now, and I would understand that.**

**I'm sorry for condensing the last few days there, but I didn't really have anything planned for them in the first place.**

**Besides, now the stage is set for the last few chapters. :3**

**Almost done here...**

**Just five more left...**

**Read on, read on.**

**-Speira**


	27. Day TwentyFive:ShOwEr

**Mwahahahaha!**

**Okay, as author here, I know I've done some things that you guys have loved and some things that you've hated. I feel like I need to make something clear.**

**No, Kida and Izaya will not end up together.**

**There, I said it. Let the flames begin!**

**Anyway, I feel like I should say one more thing here.**

**After 'Twenty-Eight Days' I have two other fics planned that fall into this timeline.**

**The first one is 'Suicidal Tendancies' which will feature Tsukishima and Hachimenroppi, two of the newest alternatives for Shizuo and Izaya. I'm not making them siblings, but split personalities of the originals.**

**The second is a fic to be titled 'Addicted'. That is the one that will follow Kida after the events of Twenty-Eight days.**

**I'm sorry if this doesn't end the way you want, but please keep reading anyway. :3 You might find it works out anyway.**

**Much love to everyone, and kudos to you for making it this far!**

**-Speira**

The next morning I woke to a text on my phone from Shinra. 'He's up.' was all it said, but it was enough. I jumped out of bed and dressed myself immediately, almost forgetting that I needed to tell Kasuka as well. I wasn't really surprised to see Masaomi in there again and, with satisfaction, I told Kasuka the good news and watched him practically forget about the teenager.

I was out of the house before Kasuka and got to Shinra's in record time, practically running into the room where Shizuo was... Only to find it empty. I frowned and turned around rather quickly, meaning to go look for him elsewhere in the house. I ran right into Shinra instead. "Hey Izaya." he said, a cheerful smile on his face. "I assume this means you got my text?"

"Yeah... Where is he?" I asked, a small note of worry in my voice.

"He's in the bathroom, worry-wart." Shinra chuckled at the worry in my voice and turned to leave the room. I followed him out, needing to see that Shizu-chan was alright. I took a seat on the couch in the living room for a couple minutes, but couldn't concentrate on anything.

Suddenly, I got up and went right into the bathroom, where the shower was running.

_Of course that would be the first thing he would do._

I smiled and tossed my jacket onto the floor, the rest of my clothes following rather quickly. Once my clothes were gone, I stepped quietly into the shower behind Shizu-chan, where I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I missed you."

Automatically, the blonde turned himself around to face me. I saw the scars and some of the stitches from his accident, but I wasn't paying a lot of attention to those. I was more interested in his face, where the eyes that had been closed for almost a week were looking down at me with the kind of softness he only reserved for me in these moments.

He leaned down to kiss me a moment later, and I reacted instantly, moving my arms up to rest them around his neck and pull him down slightly to deepen the kiss. Before long we were battling for dominance in the kiss, as usual, and I couldn't help but let him win, allowing him to explore my mouth as thoroughly as he wanted.

After a little bit, I felt his hand trail down my back and to my entrance before he pressed a finger inside in preparation. Normally he would have gone for two right away, but it had been a while since the last time, and I knew he didn't want to hurt me. After a few moments, he decided that I was stretched enough for one more after all and slid the second finger in, making me moan for more.

Inevitably, this made him pull out both fingers, replacing them with the hot hardness of his cock, sliding himself into me as far as he could. I was shocked at my own reaction which was, instead of hissing in pain from the half-assed preparation, I moaned rather loudly, pressing myself down onto him a little and causing him to sigh with pleasure. He started moving right away, pushing my back against the shower wall and kissing me deeply as he thrust into me.

It didn't take him long to reach his climax, sending a shock of pleasure through my body when he came right up against my prostate. The resulting jolt to me brought me over the edge as well, and I had to chuckle just a little when some of it landed on his face. Shizuo smiled at me, kissing me again as he carefully extracted himself. "Sorry if I was a little rough, flea." he said, wiping my cum off of his cheek.

"I missed you." was the only response I dignified that with.

After that, we cleaned up and, though I was happy that Shizuo was alright, I felt a pang of guilt about the way I'd treated Masaomi the day before.

He was acting like an addict, I decided.

_Get's his surgery and then becomes addicted to sex... Yeah, that sounds like Masaomi._


	28. Day TwentySix:OvEr

**This one's kinda short, sorry.**

**What needed to happen was done before I even realized it!**

**-Speira**

The morning after Shizuo woke up, I was back in my own place, with only Masaomi for company, and he didn't seem that happy with me. "Masaomi?" I asked over breakfast. I didn't get an answer, so I just continued. "I didn't mean to be so harsh the other day. I was just..." I wasn't sure what to say. On the one side, I could go ahead and tell him that I'd been hurt my him sleeping around so much, that I cared about him and that's why i'd always made his life a living Hell.

Or I could just keep running from it.

Whichever choice I made, Masaomi wouldn't like ma anyway, so I don't suppose it really mattered. At least, that's what I thought.

"Izaya, if you told me right now that me sleeping around while you weren't here hurt you, I would say that you are full of shit." Masaomi said with a clear voice before taking another bite of his food.

"It did. It hurt me to know that." I could see the disbelief on his face as soon as I'd said it and knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Ever since... Ever since Saki, Izaya, you're entire goal has been to make my life a living Hell. Which, I might add, you've done quite well. And now I'm here, having come to you once again for help with something, being punished and glared at for doing what I want to do with what you gave me. And you expect me to believe you're hurt because you aren't the only one I'm sleeping with?"

"I... No. I don't expect you to believe that. And I know you won't. Can you hear me out for just a moment though?" I decided to try reasoning with him on this subject.

"I'm waiting." he said after a moment, so I started.

"Yes, I've been cruel and done my best to make you're life hard. I understand that you're upset about that. And I'll understand if you won't listen to me now because of that. That's my mistake. But please believe me when I tell you that it hurts to know that a person I care about has been sleeping around a lot more than necessary." I stopped there, hoping he would believe me.

Masaomi just continued to stare at me as though I might try to bite him and that's when the cold reality struck me. I'd done too much to this boy. He was never going to trust me again, and that made any sort of relationship impossible.

"I tried to tell you before, Izaya. There was a time I cared about you, but that was a long time ago. And no matter what you do now, you can't go back to then, Izaya."

"Kida-"

"You had your chance. And you chose to ignore my calls. You chose to let her get hurt!" Kida glared at me, absolute hatred in his eyes, and I knew it was over. Silence washed over the room then, and he left the room only a few minutes later. "Give this up, Izaya. You can't get me back." he said, and I knew I wouldn't see him again for a while.

_It's over._


	29. Day TwentySeven:ShIzUo

The next day, Shinra called me back to his place again. I didn't hesitate to go, wanting to see Shizuo again after my argument with Kida-kun. I walked in easily, saying hello to Shinra and starting to head right to Shizuo's room. Shinra stopped me, holding up a note. "I found this when I woke up this morning.

_Shinra,_

_ Tell Izaya I need to speak with him. He can either stay there until I get back or come find me in town._

I sighed and folded the note back uup, handing it back to Shinra. "Thanks..." I said, walking back out of the building.

…...

About the middle of Ikebukuro, I found Shizu-chan walking. He didn't seem to be busy, honestly, so I came out of my hiding place in the alley.

He immediately turned on me and we started the whole 'I hate you' game that we've always played out here. He wielded a street sign that day, and he swung at me without reserve, looking, like always, as though he was really out to kill me. "Shizu-chan, how many times have we done this?" I said, getting nothing but an angry yell from him. I grinned and ducked out of the way of the blow. "You should know you'll have to do better than that... It almost seems like you're not even trying." I doged to the right-

-And got clipped by the edge of the sign. A frown flicked across my face as I went flying back into the alley I'd come out of, right into a dumpster. He'd aimed that swing.

_He meant to hit me._

The thought hit me like a thousand knives. In all our time playing this game, he'd only hit me a very few times, and it had always been by accident. After a few short seconds of thinking, I pulled myself up so I could see over the edge of the dumpster. Shizuo was starting down the alley now, sign still held in his hand. "IZAYA!" he yelled, still looking ready to kill me.

_He's really mad at me._

The thought was only there for a split-second before I moved.

_**CRASH**_

__Dashing down the alley a little farther, I caught a brief glimpse of the dumpster I'd been in seconds before. Where I had been, _exactly_ where I had been, was now indented by the street sign, and Shizuo was still coming. Seeing that, I froze. I don't even know why, but I suddenly found myself unable to move, one thought clear in my head.

_Shizuo almost killed me._

It seemed like only seconds from when I stopped to the time the blonde had me held against a wall of the alley. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO MORE!" Shizuo glared at me.

"You did..."

"AND?"

"And I didn't stop, but... Let me explain!" I gasped out the last part, as the blonde's grip on my neck against the wall had doubled. His grip remained the same thoguh, and I soon found myself gasping for air.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I!"

_"Because I love you!"_ It was all I could do to say that, still gasping for air beneath Shizuo's iron grip. A look of shock crossed his face at my words and he loosened his grip just enough for me to talk and breathe comfortably again.

"What? Say whatever you'r going to say, flea." It wasn't a teasing nickname this time, the way he spat it. It was an insult, aimed to cut me, and it did. I wouldn't let that show, however, no matter what.

"I love you, Shizuo, and I want this to work. I know, you asked me to stop the thing with Masaomi... I didn't stop, and I'm sorry that it hurt you, but I cared about him too."

"Cared? You say that in past tense, but you're still seeing him, right?"

"No. He left last night."

"Flea, if you're lying to me-"

"I'm not." Though Shizuo still didn't look like he believed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. Even through the disbelief, his mouth moved with mine almost instantly, reassuring me that he cared. He let go of my neck as we kissed, and moved that hand first down to my waist and then up and under my shirt, where he proceeded to tease a nipple, making me gasp and moan in pleasure.

Grinning, he continued, running his tongue across my lips as we kissed and letting the other hand wander down to my pants, which I found quickly unfastened and out of the way of my already stiff erection. Not stopping the kiss, he removed the hand on my chest to reach into the back pocket of his pants for a small tube of lube that I knew he carried everywhere just in case he happened to run into me. He uncapped the tube and squeezed some into his hand, spreading it over his fingers and letting the tube drop to the ground, bringing the coated hand around to my entrance and pressing two fingers inside right away.

"Aahhh... Shizu-chan...!" I gasped as he began scissoring his fingers inside of me, stretching me just enough that it wouldn't hurt me. Once he was satisfied, he pulled the fingers out and unfastened his own pants just enough to let his own hardened length out of the offending garment. He then positioned himself and pushed inside of me, groaning as I took in as much of him as I could.

Instead of being quick and kind of rough like he usually was when we did it out here, he was gentle and kept up a medium pace with his thrusts, bringing me more pleasure with each one. Instead of just having sex with me, Shizuo made love to me, and I felt as though I would melt right there in his arms. I moaned and called his name in time to the thrusts, and he seemed to try his best to hit my prostate dead on every time.

After a while I could feel us both close to reaching our climax and, for the frst time in a long time, he seemed to be making it his goal for us to come at the same time. "Shizuo...?" I gasped, trying to speak to him through the haze of pleasure.

In response, I first got a grin, then he grunted "Yeah..."

"I love you," I managed to say between moans.

That same look of surprise shot across his face at the same time a spasm of orgasm overtook me, causing me to call out loudly. Right at that moment, I felt him come inside me, right up against my prostate, which just made my pleasure all the greater.

Shizuo stood there for a while after that, still holding me up against the wall as we came over our orgasms. Once we both stopped shaking, he pulled me off of him and let me back down off the wall, where I pulled my pants back up and fastened them again as he did the same. "Izaya?"

"Yeah?"

"I really do need to talk with you. I'll come by your place tomorrow." Shizuo stepped away from me then, an unreadable look on his face, and put his sunglasses back on before bending down to pick up the half-forgotten tube of lubricant. He re-capped it and put it back into his pocket before heading back down the alley and away from me.

I started the long trek back to Shinjuku alone, a frown on my face and a single thought distinguishable in my head.

_What is Shizu-chan planning for us?_


	30. Day TwentyEight:EnD

**Okay guy, this is it.**

**After this, I'm going to take the time to finish the first chapter of '_Suicidal Tendencies_' and edit it thoroughly.**

**I want to make it the best I can make it before I post it here, so don't be shocked if it takes me a few days.**

**In other news, I will be working on my RE:write, so I hope you can balance the two!**

**Any questions or comments you feel aren't appropriate for FFNET can be sent to my email, which will be posted in my profile from this day forward.**

**Thank you all for the kind words and the help with keeping me straight in some things throughout this project.**

**I hope you will continue to support me and enjoy my writing.**

**Thank you,**

**Much love ALWAYS,**

**-Speira S. Shoranto**

**P.S.: I'm sorry the ending of this sucks. Not the writing, but the placement. I feel mean now. :3**

Over breakfast the morning after my meeting with Shizu-chan in Ikebukuro, I thought about some of the things that had happened recently. I'd helped Masaomi get his surgeries, decided that I cared about him enough to tell him so, been told I didn't matter by aforementioned teenager, and then I got to confront my feelings about Shizuo in order to not lose him.

Overall, the past month had sucked.

Before I'd finished my food, there was a knock on the door and, before I got there, it opened to reveal Shizuo. He'd said he was coming by that day, so it wasn't unexpected, though it was a bit earlier than I would have preferred. The blonde man came inside and shut the door behind him before sitting down across the table from me.

"So... What is it?" I asked, genuinely curious about what he has to say. And what the weir depression on his face is.

"Izaya, I'm not really sure about us."

"What do you mean?" I immediately dropped the spoon back into my bowl of cereal.

"I'm just not sure this will work out the way we're doing things."

"How else can we do it? Shizuo, I want to make this work, I really do!"

"I don't know."

"You could live here." I said, automatically trying to give him something he hadn't already thought about. Sadly, I was failing at that lately, and that day was no exception.

"I've thought about that, Izaya. If I lived here, how would we explain that when I seemingly tried to kill you on the street?" Shizuo sighed loudly and I felt my heart throb in my chest.

_He's going to break-up with me._

The thought was instant and unstoppable and made me sick to my stomach. "Then what is there to talk about?" I said, trying to hold my voice steady.

"I... I don't know, Izaya. I just... I need some time to think about this thing." Shizuo stood up then, starting to leave.

"Time? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't want to see you for a while. I'll come to you." My heart broke when I heard him say that. It was so far from what I wanted... I couldn't even watch as he walked out of the door and, or so I thought back then, out of my life.

END


End file.
